Best Friend
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: Damon's best friend Alex comes to town, bringing with her new secrets and fears. Can Damon get her to open up and protect her? After season 2 premire. D/OC
1. Alex is Back

**Okay, this is a DamonXOC. I love Delena and want them to be together, but I read some stories where Damon fell in love with a childhood friend and I liked it. This had been buzzing around in my head so...But if you guys have ideas, please share.**

**I DO NOT OWN TVD! I wish I owned Damon...oh the fun I would have;)...but i do own Alex!**

* * *

_**BEEP!**_

I groaned and slammed my hand down on my clock, without lifting my head. Stupid town council. Stupid town. I got comfortable and waited for sleep to take me. I was on the verge when...

"Damon! Get up!" Stefan yelled from downstairs. I groaned again.

"NO!"

"You told me you'd drop us off at the game on your way to your meeting!" Could he get anymore annoying?

"You have a car! Drive yourself!" I yelled back, pulling the pillow over my head.

"I'll give you ten more minutes of sleep, Damon! Then I'm coming up there!"

I fell back into sleep as soon as he shut up.

Flashes of Blond hair, Sea Green eyes, pale skin, and red lips went through my head.

_"Come on Damon!" An angelic voice rang out._

_"Alexandra, I don't think we should. What if we get caught?" I answered back, fearing the answer._

_She tossed her curls over her shoulder and lifted her skirts._

_"I'll go without you." She said. Then she turned and ran for woods. There were growls then she screamed._

I sat up gasping. There was a feminine laugh from my desk.

'Do you have any idea how easy it was to get in your head just now?" I looked over and there she was.

Alex. My demonic angel.

"Alexan-"

"Use my full name I'll use yours." She warned. I nodded.

"Fair enough. What brings you here, Darling?" I asked.

"I missed my little town." She said getting up. "My woods. My Damon." She said stoping in front of me.

"Your Damon?" I asked, standing up.

"Yes. My Damon. You've been mine since we were five and bet I could skip my rock more times than you, and I did."

"Damon!" Stefan Yelled opening my door.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"Hello Alexandra." He said stiffly, seeing her behind me.

"Hello, Stefan." She said, trying to imitate him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, watching her as she plopped down on my bed.

"I came to see Damon." She said simply.

He looked back me and I shrugged.

"Just...get ready. We have to leave in an hour." He turned and shut my door when he left.

"Where we going?" Alex asked.

"Stefan has a football game, I have a meeting, and you...will stay out of trouble." She rolled her eyes and got up.

"A meeting? Did you finally start a business?" she asked, picking up one of my knic-knacks I'd gathered over the years..

"Town council." I said, taking it from her. "I mean it. This town is on the look out for vampires."

"Okay. I'll stay cooped up in here. All day. All alone."

"You're being over dramatic. My meetings an hour, tops. Then I'll come straight home."

"Promise?"

"Swear." I said, then kissed her forehead. "Now, out. I gotta get dressed."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She told me, but headed to the door.

"Hey, do you have any blood?"

"Downstairs freezer. Here." I grabbed the key from my drawer and tossed it to her. "Lock it back up."

"Why do you lock it up?"

"Stefan had a rough patch, thought I'd help a little." I said, pulling a T-Shirt on. I put a pair of jeans on, grabbed my keys, wallet, and jacket.

"Come on loser!" I yelled once I was down stairs.

I walked towards the door when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Be back soon?" Alex asked, I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Be back soon." I promised.


	2. A Little History

"There have been more deaths." Liz said, half way through the meeting. "Just a couple of drifters and druggies, no one who will be noticed anytime soon, if ever." I wasn't really listening to her. I was thinking about Alex.

What was she doing here? Not that I minded her being here. I loved Alex. She was like my little sister.

"what do you think, Damon?"

"Huh? Oh, uh...I don't know." Everyone looked at me, shocked I wasn't paying attention, when I usually cut in every ten minutes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Liz asked.

"I'm not feeling like myself today. Just a little...off." I said. "Are we done?"

"Yes." Liz said. "You can all go." I was first out the door.

"Alex!" I called once I got home.

"That was fast." She said, appearing on the stairs.

"No clothes?" I asked, taking her in. She was in one of my shirts.

"I was rushed. Didn't have time to pack. No straighter either. I borrowed yours."

"I'll take you shopping later, but first," I sat on the couch and patted the seat next to me. "Come, sit." She did.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I told you, to see you."

"Alex I lived with you for five years, you saw me everyday."

"A lot more of you than I wanted to see." She said, referring to the few times she caught me naked after a 'friend' went home.

"Alex-"

"You forgot some things you know. Like your med's." I glared at her.

"I didn't forget them. I don't need them."

"D, you went to one of the best doctors in the world, who was a vampire himself, and he told you they were needed." She said.

"No, they're not! I'm not depressed, I'm not Bipolar, and I'm not suicidal!"

She gave me her "I-Know-What's-Best-For-You' look. "I put them in you medicine cabinet. Take them."

"No! Go put some real clothes on. Check Stefan's room, his girlfriend may have left some."

She didn't move. "Please?" She asked, looking up at me from under her eyelashes. She knew what that did to me.

"I'll start taking them in the morning." I sighed.

"Yay!" She said, jumping on me and kissing my cheek.

"Go get dressed!" I laughed. She hopped up and ran up the stairs.  


* * *

SPOV

"I need you to stay in your house, don't invite anyone into your house." I told Elena, after the game.

"Stefan, I'll be fine!" She said, taking my hand. "You'll protect me, and when you're not around Damon will."

"This is Damon's best friend, Elena. If she tries to hurt you, he's not going to hurt her." She gave me a skeptical look.

"I mean it. They were best friends as soon as they met. But...our families hated each other. Some old feud that never died. I hated her brother, I hated her, my father hated her father, but those to were closer than anything."

"But, how did they become friends if your families hated each other?"

"A mutual friend of our f father's held a party where all the children, anyone under the age of 19, had to stay in another area. Back then we all had to dance at those things. But, as you know, Damon was always...different. He stood alone in a corner, because no one wanted to dance with him. Until Alex noticed him. She went over to him, in spite of her brothers warning to tell on her, and drug him to the floor. They talked for the rest of the night, I'm not sure what about, but whatever it was, he was happy for the rest of the night. They met in secret every night after that."

She nodded.

"I think they were in love, to be honest. But neither of them would tell the other. She was sent to study in Paris the same year Damon went off to war. I guess they wrote to each other."

I walked Elena home in silence. She must have been thinking over what I told her.

"Don't let Alex in." I said, standing on her porch. "Not until I know what she wants."

"Okay." She said. She kissed me then went inside.

I went home, hoping that they would be there. They weren't.

This was going to be a long visit.


	3. The Mall

**I'm using my Papa Budge in this chapter, cause he sits on a bench at Wal-Mart and waits for Granny Dorothey to get done shopping**

**I DO NOT OWN TVD, but I do own Papa!**

DPOV

I laid on the ugly leather couch in the dress shop Alex was looking in.

"I thought you hated dresses!" I said, waiting for her to try on the third one.

"I did! But now they don't hurt as much! No corsets!" She said through the door. "None of these work for me. Maybe I should try another store..."

I groaned.

"If you don't want to stay, give me your shiny black credit card and go!" She said, coming out the door. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my wallet.

"Here. Anything to get out of dress shopping." I shuttered. She snatched it and smiled.

"I'll call you." She promised, kissing my cheek. Everyone who'd seen us today thought we were couple because of the way we acted, holding hands, kissing cheeks, so on and so forth. But that was just me and Alex.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

3 HOURS LATER

Alex hadn't called or texted yet. I was sitting on a bench, waiting. I tried calling her.

"Hey, sorry I missed you, leave me message!" Her cheery voice said.

"Hey, it's me. It's been three hours...where are you? Call me back." I said, then hung up.

I felt someone sit next to me and looked over to see an old man.

"Couldn't help but over hear you. You waitin' on a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Me and my Dot were like that. How long have you been together?"

"Huh? Oh, NO! No. We're just friends." He laughed.

"I've lived a long time son, and trust me there is no such thing."

I shook my head. "Really! We're just friends, no romance, ever!"

"How do you feel about her?" He asked.

"I told you she's my Fri-"

"No, no ,no! How does she make you feel?"

"Oh, uh, accepted, i guess. Loved. Needed. Whole." I couldn't believe I pouring my heart out to some random old guy in overalls.

"Sounds like you love her to me. If I were you-"

My phone cut him off. I flashed it to my ear.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go if your ready."

"Yeah, where are you?" I asked.

"Your car. I know I should have called earlier, but I was having so much fun with your money that I couldn't."

"Okay, I'll be right out." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Remember what I said." The old man told me. I nodded and left.

I found Alex sitting on top of my car waiting for me.

"Get off of there!" I said.

She rolled her eyes and jumped down. I unlocked the doors and she slid her bags into the back.

"Hand it over." I said, Holding out my hand for my credit card. When she placed it in my hand her fingers brushed my palm. I felt sparks.

Maybe...No. I couldn't love her.


	4. Morning Sunshine

APOV

I woke up gasping. Looking around I saw that I was in Damon's room, in his bed. He'd let me have it and he was taking the couch against the wall or down stairs.

"Alex? You okay?" I heard him ask sleepily. So he was in here.

"Yeah." I lied, looking over at him. He was shirtless, in black sweat pants, his hair still slightly curled from his shower.

"You sure? You seem a little jumpy." Of course I was jumpy. That dream seemed so real...

I shook the thought away.

"I'm fine, Damon." I said, again.

"Alright." He said. I knew he saw right through me, just like he always has.

"Damon?" I asked a couple of minutes later.

"Hm?" He grumbled.

"Will you sleep over here with me?" I heard him laugh and he got up. I felt him lay down and he wrapped his arm around me.

I didn't have nightmares for the rest of the night.

DPOV

I woke up the next morning before my clock went off. 5:30 am. I looked at Alex, sleeping peacefully in my arms.

I'd woken up like this a million times, with a million different women, but this time I actually want to stay in bed for a little while longer.

But, I was a man of word, if nothing else. And I'd given my word to Elena to help protect the town.

I pulled away from her gently and got dressed. I was running perimeters this morning, watching for Katherine. I'd probably stop by Elena's for a minute too, though. Just in case.

I kissed Alex's head and left.

After an hour of running aroud town at Vamp Speed, I didn't get anything. Usually around this time, I had a pull to go to Elena's house and watch her sleep, but today I wanted to get home.

I walked at a normal pace, early bird humans were moving about and I didn't want to get caught. The mid-November air nipped at me a little.

Once I got home, a grabbed a quick shower, looked in the mirror and grimaced at my curls. They reminded me of my childhood, my pain. I straightened them away.

Right before I turned off the lights, I remembered my meds. I sighed and went back to my mirror, opened it and pulled out three prescription pill bottles. I took what it said to take, then went down stairs.

Half and hour later, when bacon was frying and coffee was being made, Alex came down.

"Morning sunshine." I said with smirk. She glared. Definitely not a morning person.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, turning back to her breakfast. I wonder why she kept doing silly human things like eatting, but I never asked.

"Okay. Better when you were beside me."

"What got you so scarred anyway?" She froze for a moment.

"I-I don't know. just a nightmare. Nothing. Guess I should stop watching Friday the Thirteenth before bed, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." I knew she was lieing, but she was an onion. You to peel her back a layer at a time.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yeah. I don't like them. They make me feel..."

"Calm? Relaxed? They're supposed to make you feel that way. They help control the mood swings."

"I don't like it!" I said, frustrated. "I can handle it myself!"

"Damon." She said giving me a disbelieving look. "I know just as well you do that you can't."

"They make me feel like I'm crazy." I whispered.

I felt her arms slip around my waist and she held me.

"You're not crazy, Damon! Lots of people have these issues. You're not crazy." I shook my head.

"I'm different, Alex!I'm insane! I always have been! I'm obsessive, I'm desperate, I'm crazy!" She slapped me.

"Get yourself together! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Thanks." I said, touching my cheek. I winced but not from pain.

"Oh, God. Damon I'm sorry!" She said, burying her face into her hands. I smiled slightly.

"I'm okay. Just don't...hit me anymore. Damn, that hurt!" I said touching my face again. She laughed.

I finished breakfast and let her eat in peace, going to basement to fetch some blood bags.

While I was down there I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me. But every time a turned around, everywhere I looked, no one was there.


	5. New Faces

EPOV

Stefan and I were curled up on my bed in a very passionate make out session. We didn't have time for this anymore since Katherine came back. No time the small things in a relationship.

"Sorry to interrupt." A cold voice sneered in the corner. A cold voice that sounded scarily like mine. My back was suddenly up against a wall and Stefan was standing protectively in front a of me, eyes on Katherine, waiting for the slightest threat.

"Oh, relax! I'm not here for precious Elena. Not yet, anyway. She said, her voice becoming serious. "I just have some _VERY_ interesting news for you" She sat down at my vanity and studied her reflection.

Stefan relaxed his protective stance and pulled me back to the bed with him. He looked at Katherine expectantly.

"Well?"

"Oh! You wanted to know? Should have said so." Katherine tossed her curls over her shoulder and looked at Stefan. "Your brother's crazy."

After a moment, Stefan laughed.

"You just realized that? Welcome to the party!" She smiled.

"I'm serious, honey. He has med's." Stefan's laughter ceased.

"Meds? As in medicine?" He asked.

"No." She said sarcastically. "Meds as in ponies. What else does meds stand for?"

"What kind of medicine? Is he okay?" Worry was evident in Stefan's tone.

"Of course he's okay. He can't get sick. No, these meds are for silly things." She waving her hand dismissively.

"What kind of medicine, Katherine?"

"Depression, Bipolar disorder...Suicidal thoughts and actions." My head snapped up at that. Katherine looked bored, like we should know all this already.

"But you already knew that, didn't you Stefan? You knew he was crazy."

"No, I didn't!"

"Of course you did! The nights you'd go into his room when you were younger, when you'd see him cut himself with his pocket knife. You knew it wasn't an accident like he said. You knew he did it intentionally." Pain flashed across Stefan's face at the flash back.

"Elena dear, do you know can CAUSE suicidal thoughts and depression?" "Katherine asked in a mock sweet voice. I shook my head, afraid to speak. "Oh, come on! Guess! No? Fine, I'll tell you. Child abuse." I looked at Stefan in shock.

"You were abused?"I whispered, tears threating to fall.

"No." He whispered. "Just Damon."

"That's why he was friendless." Katherine said, picking up my nail file. "Who wants damaged goods?" I felt my heart drop and shatter with regret and pain. _NO ONE_ had liked Damon. No one but Alex and Stefan, and it was hard to get by on just two friends.

"Just thought you should know." Katherine said, putting my nail file down. "I'd hate for you to think that he was on drugs again or something." She disappeared. Stefan and I sat in total silence for a long time.

"She's lieing. She's got to be lieing. Medication can't do anything, it's not strong enough. And why would he only have them now?"

Only one way to find out." I said, getting up. He went to the window, waiting for me to get on his back. Before I did I walked to my vanity and threw my nail file away.

DPOV

"I'll be right back! Would you let me go?" I said. I had to get more blood, but Alex was against it. So against it, she was clinging to my leg like a five year old.

"Don't go!" She whined, clinging tighter.

"I've got to get more blood, or we'll both starve! Now get off of me!"

"NO!"

"Alexandra Votachilli! Let go of me!"

"Giuseppe Salvatore! No!" I stopped cold.

"_**NEVER. Call. Me. THAT**_." I said, trying to stay call calm. I never went by my first name.

"Will you stay?" I sighed and looked down at her.

"You wanna eat?" She nodded. "Then let me go." I finally got my leg free.

"I'll be back I promised and got out of the house.

I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to the blood bank. I compelled some nurse to give me some blood bags.

I put the blood in the trunk and went to unlock my door when I heard something in the bushes.

"Hello?" I asked, turning around. Nothing was there. Just a gentle swaying in the bushes.

I shook my head and turned back around. Something pushed me down.

"I want...The girl." An angry voice breathed out. I stood up and looked around again.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled. It tossed me into a wall without touching me. I landed face down on the pavement and with a thud and groaned.

"I WANT THE GIRL!" I said again, louder this time.

"What girl?" There were lots of them. Katherine? Caroline? Bonnie?...Elena?

"Alexandra." My heart stopped and I jumped up.

"Not a chance in hell!" I was slammed into another wall. Then, before I hit the ground, I was thrown over the hood of my car. I rolled across the pavement a little ways then got back up.

"Who ever you are, come out and face me!" I growled. Something stabbed me in the back. I reached back and pulled it out of my back.

It was a stick. A really sharp stick. I spun around because I heard footsteps and got another stake through my stomach and got pinned to a wall.

"Give me the girl, or you'll regret it." The voice said. There was a horrible windy noise and all was still.

I pulled at the stake and after ten minutes of useless pulling I was finally free. I walked slowly, in pain, back to my car, got in, and didn't stop until I got home.


	6. Not Happy

_**Kay guys, I'm trying a Stefan point of view in this chapter so bear with me, I can't break into Stefan's mind like I do with Damon's. If you have ideas, please do share. Thanks for reading!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!:(**_

APOV

I sat in Damon's room in my new plaid pajama shorts and tank top and one of his hoddies. He'd been gone for nearly two hours, and was worried. I was cold, too. Neither me or Damon could stand the cold, we never could. We were cold blooded individuals, he would say. I'd taken a hot shower, made coffee, and was now curled up in his bed, reading one of his old journals. The thing made me cry.

Damon's always been so depressing, he just put on a brave face and acted like douche to cover it up. I was the only person he'd ever open up to, the only person who he felt safe and secure with. I was the only one he had to come to when the boys at his school beat him up on the way home, or when his father would beat him for things that never happened, or when he'd cut himself and needed someone to clean it for him. I closed the journal and put back where I'd found it and looked around.

He didn't have pictures, not where anyone could see them anyway. He had a lot of little baubles and things from all over the place, a DVD collection full of horror and suspence movies, CD's from almost every person you could think of, and some of the stupidest magazines that I had ever seen. But none of that was anything compared to his book collection. Two whole walls were bookshelves. He had Anne Rice, J.K Rowling, LJ Smith, Jack London, Stephen King, and more. Every book that those authors had ever written that he could get his hands on he had in alphabetical order by authors name.

I heard a noise downstairs then it was quiet.

"D? Is that you?" I asked, coming out into the hallway. I got no answer.

"Damon? D, this isn't funny! Come out!" I said, when I heard something crash in the den.

"Wrong name." A voice whispered my ear and pulled my jacket off quickly. I turned around but no one was there. "Over here, Alexandra" It said from in the cornor. I looked, and saw nothing.

"Who's there?" I asked. I felt a cold hand run down my arm, but no one was in the room.

"You know who, Alexandra, don't play dumb now." It hissed. I heard more crashes come from all around me.

"I don't know who you are! Why are you after me?" I screamed, tears streaking down my cheeks. The crashes stopped and all was quiet. I felt a presence behind me.

"You." It breathed into my ear. Then all the lights went out. I felt something grab me from behind and I screamed again, struggleing against it.

"ALEX?" I heard Stefan yell in return to my screams. The force behind me let go and lights came back on. I fell to the floor crying.

"Alex? Alex, sweetie what happened?" Stefan asked, at my side as soon as he entered the room. I don't know why he was being so nice to me and at the moment I didn't care. I grabbed his coat and buried my face in his chest.

"Hey, it's okay." He said helping me up and walking to the couch. It took him twenty minutes to calm me down, and when I was about to tell him what happened the door opened again. A minute later Damon came in.

"Thank God." I whispered, running to him and tossing my arms around him. He pushed me back and looked directly into my eyes.

"What the hell is after you?"

DPOV

"So, it's not just vampires anymore?" Jeremy asked, sitting on the couch. He, Alaric, Tyler, Bonnie, and Caroline were all here now. I took and sip of my drink and shook my head.

"I just told you I don't know! All I know is that whatever it is, it attacked me and Alex tonight."

Tyler raised his hand, I rolled my eyes and pointed at him.

"Wolf boy, what's your question."

"A) Don't call me that. B) What am I doing here?"

"Blondie over there told you what we are and now you're strong enough to kill one of us, so you now on Team Badass."

"Why am I here then?" Bonnie asked.

"You helped us all out once and now YOU'RE part of Team Badass, too."

"What do you want, Damon?" Alaric asked.

"Straight to the point, huh? That's what I like about you, Ric. You don't play around. Okay," I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her up. "I want protection for this one, and help killing whoever the hell's after her."

They looked at Alex, then at me, then back at her. Tyler was the first to speak.

"I'm in." Jeremy nodded in agreement. After that everyone was in.

"Okay. Tyler, Ric, Stefan and I will take Katherine and whatever it is. Bonnie Caroline and Jeremy, you take Alex duty." I said.

"What about me?" Elena asked.

"You will sit here look pretty, with Alex." They didn't like that at all.

"I'm not going to sit around!" They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Stefan talk to your girlfriend. Thank you all for coming but I'm sure you don't want to witness this fight." They nodded and got up, but Jeremy stayed.

"Hey, Punk, out." I said, pointing towards the door. He didn't look at me when he answered.

"I'm giving Elena a ride." He said absently. He got up and walked to Alex. "Hi, I'm Jeremy." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Alex." Alex said taking his hand. He held onto her hand a little longer than I liked.

Wiat. Since when did I care who held her hand and for how long? It had never bothered me before. Nothing about her ever bothered me except for people messing with her. But all friends were protective, right? I was snapped out of thoughts rather quickly.

"So, do you want to go for coffee sometime?" I heard Jeremy ask her.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" She answered. Anger flared inside me, making me want to snapped the kids neck again.

"Jer, let's go!" A VERY annoyed Elena said, storming into the living room. Lucky little human.

I starred at Alex for five minutes after they left.

"What?" She finally asked.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What's with you and the kid?" I asked.

"D, it's just coffee. Two friends having coffee."

"When did you two become friends?"

"Well, not friends exactly. People trying to become friends."

"He has a thing for you."

"Oh my God! Since when did you care when some one 'Has A Thing For Me?'"

"Since...tonight. He's had two vamp girlfriends already and they're both dead!"

"Okay, I am NOT his girlfriend! I just met him!" She yelled at me.

"I'm just looking out for you!" I yelled back.

"I'm not a child, Damon! I can handle myself! I don't need you to look after me!"

"Appaently you do!" I said harshly. She turned and walked away without another word.

"You've got to let her live her life, Damon." Stefan said from behind me.

"Shut up, Stefan! You don't know anything!" I snapped.

"We need to talk." He said, seriously. I gasped and put my hand over my heart.

"Are you...breaking up with me?" I mocked.

"I'm serious. I heard something today and I want the truth."

I looked at him, and could tell I wasn't getting out of this until we talked.

"Fine.

SPOV

Damon poured himself a drink and sat down. I wondered briefly if it was safe for him to drink with those pills. But that was a stupid thought, he was a vampire after all.

"What do you want, Stefan?" He asked.

"Tonight Elena and I-"

"I'm not talking about THAT with you!" He standing up.

"Sit down, Damon." I said. Apparently he knew I didn't want to be messed with. He sat.

"Tonight Elena and I were interrupted by Katherine. She told me..." I stopped. He looked up at me.

"What? That she wanted in?" He smirked and I glared.

"Be serious!" I snapped. The smirk disappeared. "She told us you had medicine!"

"And?"

"And? Damon you know just as well as I do you don't need medicine! You're a vampire! There's only one explaination as far as I can see."

"And what's that?" He asked settling back into his seat.

"You're on drugs again." He did a double take and looked at me. I never noticed how piercing his eyes were until he got mad.

"You know damn well I'm not! I've been clean for thirty years, Stef.! And you know how I proud I am of that!"

"Then what are they?"

"Medicine! I'm insane, Stefan! I'm Bipolar! I'm Suicidal! I'm depressed! I'm crazy!" He yelled. "But you wouldn't understand that, would you? Because you're perfect! You always have been! And I'm the messed up, evil, crazy brother!" He pushed past me and went upstairs. I heard his door slam.

Damn.


	7. I Didn't Want To Hear That

Dpov

"Ow! Tyler, move your leg!" Jeremy whisper yelled.

"Shut it Gilbert!" Tyler growled back.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" I snapped. "We're on a stake out at a vampires house for christ sake!" I really regretted trading Stefan for Jeremy now. But I didn't want him around Alex.

"Sorry." They responded. I looked back at Alaric, who gave me a sympathitic look.

"How do you not go crazy vampire killer on those kids?" I asked, returning to position next to him.

"Seditives." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Good idea." I murmured. I looked back at the large house in front of us. Katherine was obviously there. It was the most expensive foreclosed home around.

"There you are." I breathed as she walked into veiw. She looked out the window for a moment and I heard a distant murmur of a man.

"Ow, dude move your elbow." Tyler whispered. I reached back and slapped him upside the head.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to listen." I said, looking back at the house.

"...Lex, but Damon is in your way?" Was all I caught from Katherine.

"Yes." The man answered. It was the same guy who'd attacked me and Alex before.

"And you want my help getting Damon out of your way?" Katherine asked him, looking back out the window.

"That is correct."

"And why should I help you?" She asked him. Figures, the bitch only wants to know what's in it for her.

"Because now I know where you're hiding." The man answered. Katherine's face went white, well whiter, I guess. "And I know very well what you're runing from, Miss Peirce, and know how to get in touch with them."

She was still for a minute. Then she swallowed and nodded.

"I will take care Damon Salvatore." She promised. "You will have Alexandra, and you will keep my secret"

"Very good." The male said. I heard a rush of air and guessed he left. Katherine stood there, staring out the window for a few minutes, then seemed to collect herself. She looked right at me. I prayed she couldn't see me through the bushes.

Wether she could or not, she turned away and left her room. I let out a breath I didnt' know I was holding and closed my eyes.

"We're not getting anymore out of her tonight." I whispered. "Let's move out."

Alaric waited until we in the car and the boy's were asleep. It'd been a long day for them. We'd all been up since six this morning, loading weapons, practicing, giving the human's vervain and all that fun stuff. Then we had an almost two hour drive trying to locate Katherine's hide out, an hour of sitting in the dirt waiting for her and now a drive back.

"What'd she say?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back." I said, looking out the window.

"It's not good is it?"

"Good for you, I'm sure." I could feel his gaze on me. I knew he wanted to know now.

"Tell me, Damon." He said. I sighed and looked over at him.

"I'll tell you later." I said quietly. I needed time to think about it, the fact that I could actually die. There was no way I could defeat my maker and I would not allow Stefan to help fight her. Alaric knew something was wrong, he and Elena could easily see through my walls, I guess it was safe to say they were my only friends.

"Okay." He said, looking back at the road. I laid my head against the glass of the window and looked at the stars. An idea popped into my head and I looked at Alaric again.

"Do you think you could call...Vanessa?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked back, giving me a look.

"Well, she's hot, and she fistey, and she has good aim." I said, remembering the arrow in back from the trip to Duke. He laughed quitetly and nodded.

"I'll call her tomorrow." He said, turning into town. I looked up into rearview mirror at Tyler and Jeremy in the back. They looked younger when they were asleep, more innocent...But that was probably due to the fact that neithr of them could speak.

"I wish there was a way to keep them out of this." I said, watching Jeremy shift his postion so his head was resting on Tyler's sholder. A few months ago I would have made a stupid coment, but now I thought it was...kinda nice. the two enemyies becoming friends in a crisis.

"Yeah, me too. Do you mind if I drop by the hospital for a minute? I want to see how Jenna is." I smiled.

"Go ahead." I said, with him gone I'd have a lot more alone time to think. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked as close as he could get to door.

"Be careful." I said when he opened the door. He nodded and got out. I locked the doors and sat back in my seat.

I never thought that I'd die, in this town anyway. And not by Katherine. I had always thought when I got her back that I'd have my happily ever after or whatever our kind got. But that wasn't for me I guess.

"Where are we?" Tyer asked sleepily.

"Hospital. Ric wanted to say goodnight to Jenna."

"Oh." He pushed Jeremy off of him and pulled his phone out of pocket.

"Great, mom called." He muttered. He listened to the message and grimaced.

"What?"

"She acts like I'm twelve." He said. "Ty, where are you?' 'Who are you with?' 'You better get home RIGHT NOW or you're grounded, it's an hour past your curfew." I laughed and held my hand out.

"Let me see your phone."

"I don't know..."

"I can get you out of trouble." I said. He handed me the phone reluctantly and I called Carol.

"Tyler?" She answered on thge first ring. "It's the middle of the night! Where you!"

"Carol? It's Damon Salvatore." I said.

"Oh, why do you have Tyler's phone, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm sorry I didn't call you first. You see, Alaric Saltzman and I took Tyler, Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie on a little road trip today, and didn't realize how late it was." I said.

"Oh, well, can I talk to Tyler?"

"He's asleep. Actually, ALL the kids or asleep. It's been a REALLY long, busy day. I thought they could all stay at house, if that's okay?"

"Oh, yes. As long as you'll be there..." She sounded unsure.

"I assure you, I'll be home all night. Bye, Carol." I hung up and gave Tyer his phone back.

"How did you do that?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Over a hundred and fifty years of practice." I said. "Plus, my boyish charm and natural good looks kinda push women over."

"In more ways than one I'm sure." He muttered, closing his eyes again.

I laughed and nodded. His heart beat slowed and I knew he was asleep.

APOV

"Why didn't he tell us about pills?" Stefan asked. I rolled my eyes. That was the about the tenth time he'd asked me that. I closed Damon's journal and lokked at him.

"He didn't want you to know I guess." I said.

"But why? We're brothers, we should be able to trust each other with this kind of thing."

"I don't think it has anything to do with trust." Elena said. "I mean, he trust me more than you Stefan, and I didn't know."

"Elena's right, it has nothing to do with trust. The pills make him feel crazy." I said. "He doesn't like the calm feeling either, I think." I sat back and reoppened the journal.

"Does he know you're reading that?" Stefan asked me, noticing Damon's name written on the cover. I shrugged.

"Nothing I haven't heard before. Trust me, you don't half of what you think you do about your brother, Stefan."

"I know plenty. We grew up together. He was my best friend." I closed the journal again and looked Stefan in the eye.

"Stefan, Damon has harbored a hate for you since the night you were born, since your mother died." I told him. "But, love wins out over hate. It always has. When you kids he took the blame for you with your father, he went off to war, and even now, how many times has he saved you? But, when you made him change, that pushed him over his limits. He had more than enough reasons to hate you, and he did."

Stefan nodded in understanding then his expression changed.

"Total change of subject," He said, "but how did YOU become a vampire?"

"Well, after Damon changed, he came to Paris and found me. He looked at me for acceptance and I gave it to him. When you want a friend forever, you'll do anything."

"And that's it? You two have just been hanging out for 160 odd years?" Elena asked. I smiled at her.

"You mean were we ever romantically involved?" I asked, judging from her tone. She nodded. Stefan, not wanting to hear anything about his brother personal life, left with an excuse to go hunting.

"If that's to personal..."

"It's fine. No. Not really. People thought there was, I mean, two teenagers from feuding families don't just start talking, especially not a boy and girl. We did have our moments, though. When we'd dance or take moonlit walks or something. And we were each others first kiss, but that was because I wanted mine to be with someone I could trust." She nodded.

"Well, I think you two look cute together, personally."

"Ew." I said, and shook my head. "No. no way.

"I'm just saying." She said. "I felt the same way about Matt. We were best friend since we were kids and it was one of the best realatoinship I ever had."

"And look where it lead." I said. "You don't know what Damon's been through, Elena. He needs someone who will choose him and stay with him. I don't know what I want yet." I heard a car pull up then.

"The boys are home. Call the witch and the barbie doll." I didn't know there names quite yet. She pulled out her phone and sent a text message.

Damon walked in first, the others following, and poured himself a drink. Then took a seat beside me.

"Did you two have fun?" He asked, a small smirk gracing his face.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you ALL about the girl talk later." He rolled his eyes and tossed back his drink.

"Can't wait." He said. "Where's Stefan?"

"Hunting." He froze and looked me.

"Alone?" I nodded.

"You let him go out there alone with Katherine and who knows what else out there?" He asked a little louder than necessary.

"Damon, dude chill out." Jeremy said. "I'm sure Stefan's fine."

"Shut up Gilbert." He said, pulling his phone out and sending out a message. Stefan came home ten minutes later and Damon finally relaxed. Everyone sat down and Alaric looked at Damon.

"Now, out with it Damon."


	8. Dealing

_**I just Want to say real quick that I support Damon in his an Rose's realationship(If it is a realtionship!) I still want Delena but if he wants to be with Rose, more power to him! Just wanted to get that out there!**_

_**I own nothing:(!**_

DPOV

I looked at every one of their faces, seeing couriosity on most, worry in Tyler and Alaric's.

"It, what ever it is, has Katherine recruted. It thinks I'm the only person in it's way. It also knows that a vampire can't defet it's maker apperantly, because It wants her to kill me." I heard Alex breathe in a shakey breath.

"This is my fault." She whispered. "I should have known better than to come here."

"It's not your fault." I whispered back.

"Yes, it is! Damon, this thing, it's been after me! It started with text messages and e-mails, then phone calls, then it came to my door one night."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because...I was hoping it would leave me alone if I was with you! You scare people Damon, no one messes with you!" Tears streaked down her face. I sighed and put my arm around her, blocking the others out completly.

"It's okay. We'll figure this out. Then, when it's all over, we'll go somewhere. Any where you want! We'll take a vaction, just you and me."

"You promise?" She whispered.

"I swear." She nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" Stefan asked, bringing me back to reality. I looked at them all again.

"I'm going to handel Katherine. Alaric, Tyler, and Caroline, you're my back up. Stefan, Jeremy, I need you on Alex and Elena duty. Bonnie, I need you to find a way to protect everyone." Bonnie looked at me and the look in her eyes clearly told me no. I sighed and got up. I moved to her chair and kneeled next to her.

"Bonnie, I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you. I've caused you nothing but trouble and pain since I've been here. But this, this isn't for ME. This is for the rest of them. Your friends, my brother. Bonnie, you don't have a choice any more. It's going to life or death from now on, kill or be killed. I will do _**EVERYTHING**_ in my power to make things better, even if it kills me, but right now, I need to know that the people I care about are safe, and I think you do too." She starred at me for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." She whispered.

"Thank you." I said.

We all talked a little while longer before everyone decided to leave. Tyler wanted Carolines help studying full moons, Bonnie wanted to look up spells, Stefan and Elena wanted to go to a movie, and Alex and Jeremy had their date(Gross.)

I poured myself a drink and sat down when they were all gone. Tonight was going to be long a lonely.

SPOV

"But, Jenna-" Elena was cut off by her aunt saying something. "Why can't Jer do it?" She listened and sighed. "Okay. Bye, Jenna." She hung up and looked at me.

"No movie." I said, with sigh.

"Nope, Some family called. They want to come see her, But they're REALLY annoying and she doesn't want to alone with them and Alaric. Jeremy's had plans all week so I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." I siad, nodded. She kissed me on the cheek and left. I sat on my bed and picked up a book. About five pages in I got a text message. Itwas from Caroline.

'Come to libary! I swear I will kill Tyler if I'm alone with him for ten more minutes.'

'I'll be there. Give me 5.'

'Ok. Can you bring Isobel's research?'

"Yeah, no problem.'

I got up and went downstairs. Damon was drinking which really didn't suprise me in the least.

"Hey, I'm heading over to the library to help Caroline. I should be back in a few hours." I siad, getting Isobel's research from a closet.

"Be carful. Have fun. Don't let the dog bite you." He said not looking up at me.

"You okay?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

He tilted his head back and looked at me. "Yeah, I'm good." His eyes were a little clouded. I guessed it was the alcohol and the meds. "Don't lose any of that." I nodded.

"Call me if you go out." I said and headed for the door.

"Okay, Dad!" He called after me. I smiled and closed the door behind me.

CPOV

"Honestly Tyler, I don't know!" I said. He'd been badgering me with questions for an hour and I was getting a head ache.

"I'm annoying you, aren't I?" He asked. "I'm sorry, okay. It's just that full moon is coming up and don't have anyone to help me!"

"I understand! Well, I mean, I don't but I'm trying to." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out." He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"Thank you." He said. Our eyes locked for a few minutes.

"So, uh, what do we need to look up?" He asked, turning his eyes away.

"Stefan should be here soon. He's bringing some stuff we need to see." I felt my cheeks get warmer. Since when did Tyler Lockwood and I share moments?

"Caroline?" I heard Stefan ask.

"Over here." I said. Tyler looked at me like I was crazy until Stefan appeared. He sat the box on the table and sat down.

"This is all we've got at the house. Alaric could have more, There might be more at Duke." I nodded and pulled out file. One good thing about being a vampire, you could read _REALLY_ fast.

It took us about two hours to get through Isobel's box and a few books that the library had and we still didn't know much.

"Mason said he chained himself up on the full moon. Can...you guys help me with that?" He asked.

"We'll do anything we can, Tyler." I said, Stefan nodded in agreement. The full moon was tomorrow.

Tomorrow was gonna be a LONG day.

APOV

I was ready to meet Jeremy for coffee around five 'o clock and walked downstairs. Damon was sitting on the couch, a bottle in his hand. I sighed and went and sat next to him.

I gently took the alcohol from him and sat it on the drink cart. He looked at me with a pout.

"No more tonight." I whispered. "I'm going out. I'll text you when I get there, and when I leave, Okay?"

"Yeah. Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah. Text me if you go out." H nodded.

"Can I have my drink back now?"

"No, Damon. Get a soda or blood. And stop acting like whiny teenager."

"Your fault I'm all calm."

"Calm not childish. You're 166 years old, D, you can handle yourself." I stood up.

"No more alcohol tonight." I said as I walked to the door.

The drive to the Grille was short. I got out of the car and walked inside. Jeremy was playing pool with a blond guy, looking around a little bit. He saw me smiled, he waved me over. I walked up to the table.

"Matt, this my new friend Alex." He said. "Alex, this is Elena's old boyfriend Matt Donavon."

"Hi." I said. "I call winner."

"Actually, I gotta go." Matt said, laying his pool stick down. "See you around, Jer." He said before walking off.

"Okay." I said. "He's a little weird."

"Yeah, but he's lost his sister, he had to kick his mom out, and Elena did dump him so..."

"Oh, that's kind of sad." I looked at him. "So, You want to play or do you want to get coffee?"

Let's get coffee." He said.  


* * *

"You're kidding!" I laughed.

"Nope."

"I can't believe you fell down two flights of stairs."

"Hey I was wasted. And a little high, but that turned out to be a good thing! I didn't break anything."

"Well, that's a plus." I smiled. We were on our third cup of coffee and his tenth story.

"Now what about you?" He said.

"What about me?"

"Come on, after one hundred odd years you've got to have kind of stupid story."

"Hmm...Well I might of almost gave Steven Tyler a heart attack one time." He gave me a skeptical look.

"What? Damon and I were at an Aerosmith concert, we were drunk, and he dared me. And Votachilli's _**NEVER**_ back down from dares. Especially not from Salvatore's." I said.

"What did he dare you to do?"

"I swore to never repeat it. And I will never do it again." I said. He started to laugh.

"I'll ask Damon later if it's that bad." I shrugged. And looked at my watch. It was six thirty.

"Hot date?"

"No, it's just...Damon usually never leaves me alone when I'm out." I checked my phone then turned it off. "But no news is good news so who cares?"

He smiled and ordered more coffee.


	9. One New Ally

Okay, I got two reviews for the last chapter, so I'm guessing it wasn't to popular...If you guys want something to happen that hasn't tell me and I'll try to tie it in. I'm putting some flashbacks in starting now, so tell me what you think. I'm trying a Katherine point of view, fair warning, and she's going to be VERY OOC! The way I see Katherine is that she's a TOTAL bitch, but there is a reason behind it and she CAN have a soft side. But she's still a total bitch! Thanks for reading! I OWN NOTHING!

APOV

"So, did someone like you get involved with a guys like Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"Someone like me?"

"Well, you seem nice. Damon isn't exactly the sweetest thing on Earth." That made me laugh.

"You just don't know him. He doesn't let people in that often. Me, Stefan, and your sister are some of the lucky ones."

"Yeah, lucky." He said, rubbing at his neck. "But you didn't answer my question, how'd you get involded with him."

"That is a long-ish story." I said. "And a depressing one at that."

"I've got time." He said, leaning back in his chair. I rolled my eyes and started.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**The party was alive with color and music. One of Father's buisness associates was hloding it for the Christmas Holidays and had invited everyone. I twirled around boy after boy, seeing as that was all there was to do. I stepped away after dancing with George Lockwood, claiming I needed a break. I took a seat next to my brother Erik and sighed.**_

_**"How much longer? This dress is begining to hurt!" I complaned.**_

_**"Get over it, Alexandra!" He hissed. "Grin and bear it!" I rolled my eyes and looked around. I saw Arabella Fell dancing with George, Rose Forbes dancing with Christopher Gilbert and her sister Mary dancing with that horried Salvatore boy. **_

_**I looked away at the people sitting and socializing, laughing and having a good time. Except for one. A boy, around my age, was leaning against the far wall just watching everyone else.**_

_**I recoginzed him as the oldest Salvatore boy, Damon. He was much less social that his younger brother and had few friends to my knowledge. He looked so lonely and depressed. I stood up and started to walk over to him, when I felt a hand restran my arm.**_

_**"Are you insane?" Erik asked. "Father will disown you if he sees oyu with a SALVATORE!" I pulled my arm from his hand and waved him away.**_

_**"Father wil not disown me. I'm his little girl, he loves me to much." I said, walking away.**_

_**"Hello." I said, reaching Damon. He looked down at me.**_

_**"Hello."**_

_**I stood there for a long time before he sighed.**_

_**"Can I help you?" He asked.**_

_**"I'm waiting you to ask me to dance." I said.**_

_**"And why on Earth would Alexandra Votachilli want to dance with me?" He asked.**_

_**"Because you're alone." I said. **_

_**"Thanks for the reminder. I don't dance." He told me. **_

_**"Well, you do now." I said, grabbing his hand. He reluctantly allowed me to pull him onto the dance floor.**_

_**"See it's not so bad." I said after a little while. He rolled his eyes.**_

_**"What's wrong with you?" I asked, tired of his mood.**_

_**"Excuse me?"**_

_**"You're the only one at this party NOT smiling or having a good time."**_

_**"Well, I don't exactlly have a lot to smile about." He said. "I only have have Stefan and george to talk to and they're dancing so..."**_

_**"Then you can talk to me."**_

_**"And how would it look to have a Salvatore and a Votachilli talking?"**_

_**"Maybe our father's would learn something." That got him to smile.**_

_**"I believe it would take more than that. Thank you for the dance." He bowed as the song ended and I curtised. He kissed my hand and walked away.**_  


* * *

  
"So, you met at a dance? That's cliche don't you think?"

"It was party, not a dance. But yes." I looked at my watch, again. It was seven now and still no call.

"Maybe I should head home..."

"Come on!" He said. "It's only seven! I'm sure you can stay out a little 're playing a new horror movie at the movie thearter we should go." I sighed.

"Okay." He smiled and we headed out.  


* * *

  
KPOV

I sat at my vanity, starring at my reflection. How was I going to kill Damon Salvatore? He was strong for his age, his childhood had made sure of that. He was also smart, crafty. That's what drew me to him.

"Hello, Katherine." His voice rang from behind me.

"Damon. What a...pleasant surprise."

"Thinking up ways to kill me?" He asked. I froze.

"How did you...?"

"Know about it? We've be watching you, dear. Now, I need you tell me something. Who is after Alex?"

"I don't know."

I was slammed up against a wall his hand around my throat.

"I know you do!" He hissed. "He's the one who wants you kill me."

"No." I choked out. "I really don't. I never saw his face." His grip tightened for a moment and he released me. I feel to my knees and gasped for air.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know! He just found me and demanded my help!" And I was in no position to refuse him.

"And what's in it for you?"

"What?"

"I know you well enough Katherine. I know that you don't do anything unless there's something in it for you too."

"I stay safe." I whispered.

He laughed and shook his head.

"No, you're not. Whatever's after you will still be there after you kill me. And we both know you don't want me dead."

"What makes you think that?" I snapped. He smirked.

"Because you haven't tried to kill me yet. I'm alone, I'm vulnerable, yet you're the one curled up in a ball on the floor." I stood up at his comment and sat back at my vanity.

"I don't want to kill you." I whispered. "If I kill you, Stefan would NEVER forgive me and then where would that leave me? But I have no choice. I'm not ready to die yet."

"And you think I am?" He asked.

"You were when you human."

"My life sucked-"

"And it doesn't now?" I asked. "Being alone for over one hundred years, waiting for a woman who NEVER wanted you? Then falling in love with another woman who hates you? Damon, as far as I can see, your life never stopped sucking!"

'That's right, it hasn't. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. That's not the point right now though!"

"No, it's not. How would you like to die Damon? I know you're a masochist, so the more pain the better?"

"I'm not dying today, Katherine. I'll help you if you help me."

"What?" He was going to help me kill him?

"I'll help keep yo  
u safe from...whatever, if you help keep Alex safe from...whoever is after her." I looked into his eyes to see if he was lieing. He wasn't.

"Deal." I said.

"That's not enough." He said.

"What? Do you want a blood promise." I saw the look in his eye. "Oh, no way."

"Then you're on your own." He shrugged and head for the door.

"Wait!" I bit my wrist. "Fine." He smirked again, and bit his.

"Once we do this, if either of us back out, we can kill one another."

"I'm aware" He said. With that he took my blood and I took his.

"Nice doing business with you." He said, and was gone.

DPOV

I glad to see that everyone was still out when I got home, that meant I didn't have come up with a lie. I poured myself a drink, lit a fire, and sat down. I'd grabed a Stephen King book from my shelf this morning and was already half way through it.

"Damon, I'm home!" Alex sang when she walked in. She plopped down next to me on the couch and laied her legs acroos my lap.

"How was your date?" I asked, closing my book.

"It was not a date!"

"You keep telling yourself that." I said, and tapped her nose.

"So, what'd you do while I was gone? I see you broke my no drinking rule." I shrugged and tossed my drink back and sat glass on the table.

"I didn't really do anything. I read my book, mainly. I would have done more but i was kinda druggeed."

"You weren't drugged. Damon, you know you need those pills." I sighed.

"I know." Of course I did. It only took one time for me realize that.

Alex touched my cheek.

"I love oyu." She said. I smiled.

"Love you too." I said. "Now, tell how was your, NOt-A Date?"

"It was alright. He's really sweet. Maybe a bit childish, but..."

"Well, he is a child." I pointed out.

"I suppose he is. He's not really my type, anyway."

"Since when do you have a type?"

"I've always had one."

"And..."

"Bad boy type." I smirked.

"Really?" She rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder.

"I said bad boy, not Salvatore."

"So I have my own type now?"

"Yes, you do. You're a Salvatore."

"I think I'm pretty bad, wanna make out?"

"Oh, yeah, because worked out so well the first time."

"Hey I was thirteen, and I'd never kissed anybody. I am so much more experianced now."

"I'm aware. You're a total whore." I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"You know, that hurts more than you know. My only friend in the whole wide world caling me a whore."

"Well, you are." She smiled and patted my leg. "I'm going to bed."

"Is that an invitation?" I asked as she walked to the stairs.

"Yeah, 'cause that worked out so the first time." She said again. I smiled as she walked away


	10. Helping

**Total Tyler OOC warning! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**DPOV**

_I tried not to flinch as my fathers fist connected with my face. I'd gotten pretty used to it by now. If I let him have his way, if I made a sound, he'd stop faster. But I didn't want to give him the satisfaction._

_"You are a disgrace." He hissed at me as I spit out some blood. "I am not shocked your mother didn't want you." That got to me. I'd learned a few years that my real mother left meon his door step, not caring what happened to me. Luckily Stefan's mother had wanted me, otherwise I wouldn't be alive._

_"You are probably not even my son, the way she gave herself away, you could belong to any man in this town." I punched him, hard. I didn't know my mother, nor did I have wish to, but he would NOT talk about her like that._

_"You just made a big mistake." He said looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I'd seen it many times, that meant I'd get it bad. I steeled myself and waited._

_"Remember that the next time you decide to throw a punch." Father said before he walked out his study leaving me bleeding and broken on his office floor. Gasping I manged to pull myself up into a sitting position Nothing was broken this time, at least. I pulled myself up and walked up to my bed room. I was meeting with Alexandra tonight, and I wanted to look decent. _

_I sat down on my bed and looked at the mirror across from me. I was covered in blood and there was some swelling in my face. I walked to my wash room to get a wash cloth, running into dresser in the processes. I sucked in a sharp breath of pain. It'd cut my wrist. _

_After a second the pain subsided to something else. I felt a little better. I looked on top of my dresser for my pocket knife and picked it up. I opened up the blade and brought it to my wrist._

"Damon!" Alex yelled in my ear.

"Ow!" I said, opening my eyes. "Easy with the ears, baby, there senitive!"

"Don't call me baby, for one thing. And some lady named Liz called for you, said it was urgent." I sighed and got up.

"What time did you crash last night?" She asked, following me down stairs.

"I don't know. Around two, I think. 8 Mile came on."

"And you didn't wake me up?" She asked. "Lose Yourself is my song!"

"I thought Like Toy Soldiers was your song?"

"I claim them both. Get me one too." She said, nodding to my coffee. I rolled me eyes and poured her a cup, too.

"How was your night?" I asked, handing it to her.

"A few nightmares, but after you came to bed, they stopped. You've always been able to take the bad stuff away."

"I wish I could my bad stuff away." I said.

"Bad dream?"

"More like a flash back. Have you ever wondered who my mother was?"

"Damon, Sarah was your mother, the woman who gave birth to you...she doesn't matter. Blood doesn't make family, love does."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. I kissed her forehead and went to call Liz.  


* * *

**APOV**

I watched Damon walk into the living room. My forhead was tingling from where his lips touched it.

Why were the little things that never mattered before starting to give me weird feelings? Why did I see Damon differently now? Why was he the only thing I could think about while I was out with Jeremy?

I hadn't felt like this for him since we were human. When he'd kissed me the first time it was awkward and neither of knew what we were doing, but it set a bunch of butterflys free in my stomach. Now the most casual touch sent them flying again.

"Alex." He said softly from behind me. I turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone else was killed. A local girl."

"And?"

"She had blond hair and sea green eyes." I took a second to take a breath and look at him.

"That doesn't mean anything." I said. His gaze intesified and he came closer to me.

"What if does? What if it's a warning?"

"It's not!"

"We don't know that! Alex this is real now! He's getting too close!"

"Damon, Katherine could have killed her to scare us. It really doesn't mean anything."

He grabbed my arms and looked me in the eye.

"Alex, I know Katherine didn't do this! I know it was him! He's close and I'm not letting him any closer! Not while I'm Alive!"

"What does that mean?" I whispered. He didn't say anything but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"NO!" I said, grabbing his arms like he had mine. "No! I won't let you do that!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe!" I shook my head.

"No." I whispered. I felt him lift my chin with his fingers. I met his eyes and something intenceifieed. Something clicked.

"Alex..." He whispered. He leaned towards me.

"DAMON!" Carolines voice rang though the house, making us jump apart.

"Kitchen, Caroline." He said, not taking his eyes off me until she came in.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you think you could help me? Stefan's MIA and I have to help Tyler. But I can't do it alone"

"Yeah, Caroline, I'll help, go and keep Tyler calm. I know he has to be scarred right now." She nodded and left, obviosly frightened by his uneasyness.

He looked at me again, but said nothing. The air was full of tension.

"I, um...I'd better go see what's with the dead girl." He disappered before I could say anything back.

Great.

**CPOV**

I ran from boarding house as fast as I could. I didn't know what was up with Damon and I didn't want to. Anything that made him sqirm could probably scare the hell out of me.

When I got the Lockwoods I checked my hair to make sure it wasn't windblown and went up to the door. Thank God, Tyler answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Day of the full moon, you have to be nervous or worried or something."

"Actually, I'm really calm. It's weird, I thought I'd be a nervous wreck."

"Well, You've got me all day. Stefan's missing and Damon sent me away."

"Great."

"Well don't sound so excited." I saod. "Now, will you invite me in?"

"Fine, come on in." I walked inside.

"I can't get over how amazing your house is!" I said, looking around at all the details.

"I can."

"Can you pretend to be happy to see me? I am helping you tonight."

"Okay, fine. Have you had breakfast yet?" I shook my head.

"Breakfast isn't really part of my diet anymore. Not since..."

"Humor me." He said. "We need to talk about what were gonna do anyway."

Left with no chocie I followed him into the kitchen.  


* * *

**EPOV**

I brushed tangles out of my hair, still damp from my shower. Stefan and I were going out on our movie date in about an hour. I walked back into room and nearly died.

"Damon! Knock!" I yelled putting my hand over my heart. He didn't make a snarky comment or apologize. He didn't do anything. He only sat there and starred at the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I'm not sure." He looked up at me. "I need someeone to talk to. I need advice."

I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Talk."

"I...I think I'm in love...with Alex."He said.

"Then what do you need help with?"

"I can't be in love with her, Elena! Not now!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"I can't be vunerable right now! Not with Katherine out there! Not with whatevers after her! I can't be distracted!" He said.

"And you don't want to hurt again." I whispered. He gave me a look.

"It has nothing to do with that! I can't lose anyone else!" Damon stood up and walked the other side of me room. "I can't lose her." He whispered.

"You have to tell her." He laughed.

"No. No, no, no." He said with a sad smile.

"Why?"

"She's been my best friend for over a century. Shes never felt like that for me."

"And you have?"

"I loved her from the moment I kissed her." He said. The look in his eyes told me he was flashing back. He shook his head.

"But, when She was gone, when I was with Katherine, I forgot how much I cared for her. And then for the 150 years I was looking for a way to get Katherine back, I forgot my feelings completly. But what I had for Katherine wasn't love, it was obsession." He finished.

"How do you she doesn't love you?" I asked. I'd heard how highly Alex spoke of Damon, witnessed how worried she got over him.

"...Even if she did, I don't deserve her."

"Don't say that. Everyone deserves someone." I said. He shook his head again.

"Damon, look at me." He did. "Tell her."

He sighed and nodded.

"But on my own time, okay?"

"Okay."

He walked back to window and turned around.

"Thanks." There was wooshing sound and he was gone 


	11. Flashbacks

APOV  
_**I brushed out my long blond curls, thinking of Damon.**_

_**"He always found his way into my mind around this time. I hoped he was okay, he'd joined the army, three years ago, the same year I'd left for school.**_

_**I felt a cool breeze on my neck. Odd, my window was closed. Looking back, I saw it wasn't. I must have opened it earlier.**_

_**I got an eerie feeling when I closed it. Like some one was watching me.**_

_**I returned to my mirror, telling myself I was being silly.**_

_**"Alex..."**_

_**"Damon!" I spun around so fast my head spun. Damon? What was he doing in Paris? Was he really even here? **_

_**Apprehension or not, he looked terrified. I got up and walked to him. He stepped back, but I followed. I reached out and touched his face.**_

_**"You're here." I whispered. I threw my arms around his neck. "You're actually here!" **_

_**"Yes." He pushed me away from him. He studied me for a moment.**_

_**"God, you're beautiful." He whispered, touching my cheek.**_

_**"I could say the same for you."**_

_** "I'm here, for a reason, though."**_

_**"Okay, what?"**_

_**"I did something bad, Alex. Very, very bad." He sat down on my bed.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**He looked up at me with fearful eyes.**_

_**"Damon, I will always be your best friend. You can tell me."**_

_**He took a deep breath.**_

_**"After I came home, I met a girl. Her name was Katherine, and she was beautiful and perfect, and..."**_

_**"And?"**_

_**"She was...a vampire..."**_

_**"What does that have to do with you?" I asked, scarred, because I knew the answer.**_

_**"I'm a vampire, Alex. Stefan, too. And...I'm terrified." Tears welled up in his eyes. I hadn't seen him cry in years.**_

_**"Don't do that. Damon, we'll figure this out." He shook his head, making his curls bounce slightly.**_

_**"No, Alex, WE won't, I can't see you again after this."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I'm not safe anymore." He said. **_

_**"No! You're not leaving me!"**_

_**"I'll kill you, Alex!" He said loudly. "You have no IDEA how badly I want to do it." I almost stepped back from the look in his eyes. Almost.**_

_**"I don't care, Damon. I'm not abandoning you." I said. I grabbed his hands. "I want to help you."**_

_**"No!" He whispered. "No, you can't. No one can help me now."**_

_**"You're said that before. I'll do whatever it takes, Damon." I brushed my hair away from neck.**_

_**"Starting with this."**_

_**He pulled himself away from me.**_

_**"Never."**_

_**"Do it." I said, my voice firm. My decision was made. He knew that.**_

_**"It's going to hurt. I'm sorry." He whispered. I felt him kiss my neck before he bit down**_.

I sat up in bed gasping and touched. The dream had felt so real.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, from beside me. I'd gotten used to him staying in bed with me. I liked it that way.

"I'm fine. Just a dream."

"Another nightmare?"

"No. Just a dream. Go back to bed." He turned onto his side and was out in minutes.

I climbed out of bed and picked up his journal. I walked down to the den so no light would bother him.

I opened the book and started where I left off.

_12/08/1851_

_Damon's thirteenth birthday, and our first kiss._

_Father's throwing me a birthday party tonight, but I don't know why._

_I convinced Alexandra to come, it's a masquerade so no one will know._

_I have to get go ready the worst night of my life. (at the moment, of course.)_

_I kissed her! Or, rather, she kissed me. Either way it was perfect! I swear, I think I'm love with her_.

I closed the book in shock. Damon, in love with me? But, of course that was years ago. And he was thirteen. He didn't know what love was.

I went back upstairs and the journal back. I climbed into bed and got comfortable. Damon's arm wrapped around me, even in his sleep.

I smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I know, it's short! Hate me if you want! But I need a little think time, because I have BIG plans for the end! BIG! and the little stuff is hard, so anyone who would LOVE to have their ideas for this story published, PM me and tell me what you want! Sorry for the shortness again, With all the love a writer has**

**~NCS3**


	12. Movies

EPOV

I walked up to the Salvatore house and the door open as I was about to knock.

"Good, you're here." Damon said. "You can entertain her for a little while." He pulled me inside the house then ran off at vamp speed.

"He hates being stuck inside." Alex said from her place on the couch.

"Oh." I said, walking in and sitting on couch near her. "I thought he'd want to stay with you as much as posable."

"Why?"

"Well- Wait, didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing. In his own time." She looked at me like I was crazy then sighed.

"Him and his secrets. Oh, well. You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, what kind do you have?"

She hopped up and held out her hand. I took it and she dragged me to a room full of DVDs.

"Um, whoa."

"We love movies. Their one of the coolest things humans have ever managed."

I walked around the room looking at all the movies they had stored up.

"How do you sort these?"

"Year, type, title." Alex answered. "The ones with the D written on them are ours to use. But, seeing as you're dating Stefan, his are watchable too. Although his taste are a little...boring."

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"Horror, classics, musicals, action, westerns." she listed. "You?"

"Basically the same." I said.

"You can pick as many as you want. We have and eternity."

"You have an eternity."

"You're not going to change?"

"I don't know." I said, turning back to the movies. "Oh, my God, this guy looks like Damon."

"Ian Somerhalder?" She asked. "Creepy right? Wait until you see Paul Wesley and Nina Dobrev."

We ended up with Pulse, Never Cry Werewolf, Minority Report, Wake, and Rules of Attraction.

"What should we start with?"

"Rules of Attraction! Wait until who Ian Somerhalder is."  


* * *

APOV

Elena and I laughed through Rules of Attraction. Watching Damon's look alike acting gay was too good to true.

"God, he's hot!" I said, trying to calm down some. "I wanna bake cookies on him!"

"Did you just admit Damon was hot?"

"No, I said Ian was!"

"But they just alike..." She said.

"Fine, Damon's hot!" I said.

"Thank you." He said from the door way, with a smirk across his face.

"You knew he was there!" I accused Elena.

"No, I didn't!" She said, pulling and innocent face. I rolled my eyes and Damon plopped down next to me.

"What we watchin'?" He asked, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Rules of Attraction just went off." He groaned.

"Do you have to show that to everyone you meet?"

"It's funny!"

"It's weird!"

"Go put Pulse in!" I said pushing him away. He shuttered.

"Does it scare you?" Elena asked him as he put the DVD in.

"No, it's just creepy." He answered, looking through the movies we had. "You don't have American Pie, I'll be back."

"Grab Bounty Hunter, too." I called after him.

"I'll help you!" Elena said, hopping up.

"Guys, the movie?"

"Just pause it." Damon called back.

I did.

"You told me you'd tell her." I heard Elena whisper.

"I told you on my own time." He answered. "And there's no point in whispering, she can still hear you."

"You need to tell her."

"Elena..." He warned

"Fine, I'll drop it."

They came back with all the American Pies, Bounty Hunter, and anything Elena could find with Johnny Depp, Aston Kutcher, and Seann William Scott, which wasn't a lot, since most of those were at me and Damon's place in California.

"We're gonna be in here all day!" I said when Damon sat back down. He tossed his arm over my shoulder.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I pushed his arm away and pressed the play button.

"Maybe it is."  


* * *

SPOV

Walking into the house and heard a lot of random voices from the TV room. Damon and Alex must have roped Elena into having a movie marathon with them.

I recognized the voices instantly. True Grit. Damon's favorite John Wayne movie.

"Hey!" I said, walking in. Elena held her finger to her lips and pointed to couch next to her. Damon was asleep and Alex was curled up next to him, half awake.

"Hey, Steffi." She murmured, then cuddled closer Damon before falling asleep herself.

"They're so cute." Elena whispered as I grabbed a blanket and tossed it over them.

"Yeah," I said putting my arm over her shoulder and leading her out of the room. "Yeah, I guess they are."  


* * *

**Well, there was Damon/Alex cuteness for Christmas. I know it's been awhile. Reviews are like Shirtless Damon and Tyler under the Christmas tree!**

**Merry Christmas!**  
**~NCS**


	13. Alex Knows

**APOV**

I woke up to the sound of rain with Damon's arms wrapped tightly around me. I moved to get up, but his grip tightend.

"No, go back sleep." He whispered.

"No, it's time to get up." I said. He pulled me back down to his chest.

"I say sleep." He said. I smiled and touched his cheek.

"I wish we could. But, we spent all day yesterday being lazy, so we have to work today."

"What do we gotta do?"

"I promised Caroline I'd help her with Tyler, And the rest of '_Team Bad Ass'_ as you call it are working on was to kill whatever's after me." He sighed.

"I'd forgotten about that."

"Come on." I said, hopping up.

"You seem happy for someone who hates mornings." Damon commented following me into the kitchen.

"I guess I just slept really good last night." He smiled.

"Yeah, I did, too."

I'm going to grab a shower."

"Is that an invitation?"

"No." I said. "But you can fix my coffee for me when it gets done."  


* * *

**DPOV**

I smiled watching Alex walk out of kitchen. How do I tell her how i feel about her? When do I?

I looked down at my phone, which had been left on the island last night and I had a missed call. From an unknown number.

I picked it up and listened.

"I know your secret." The thing whispered. "And now now that I know how to bring you down, I'll use it against you."

That was all he said. I gulped and put my phone down. So now it knew what I felt for Alex and was going to use that against me. Now I HAD to tell her.

I sat down at the table and thought about how to bring it up.

"What are you worrying your pretty head over?" Katherine's cold voice said from behind me.

"What do you want?"

"I've been trying to figure out what's after your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"-I even called Isobel. We have nothing. this thing came out of no where. No past attacks, no records, no nothing."

"Well great. What does that mean?"

"It means were screwed."

"Lovely."

"But, we have a werewolf! They're good guard dogs"

"You would know." I muttered.

What?"

"Oh, nothing. You've just fooled around with every Lockwood werewolf you could find."

"Not every one." She defended. "Tyler is too hung up and Caroline."

Beauty and the Beast. How cliche" I said. "Well, thanks, I guess. for telling what you found out."

"Don't thank me. I'm only helping because you offered protection." With that she was gone.

"Bitch." I muttered. Like I didn't have enough on my mind.

"Oh," Elena said, walking into the kitchen. "I didn't know you guys were awake."

"Against my better judgment." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and sat down across from me.

"I didn't tell her, if you're wondering. But I'm going to. I have to."

"That's great! How are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know what?" Alex asked leaning against the doorway.

"Nothing." I said, getting up. "I'm going to grab shower."  


* * *

**EPOV**

"What's with him?" Alex asked.

"Uh, I don't know..." I said, turning away from her.

"Oh, come on, Elena! Please!" She begged. "I don't like it when he's like this. I don't like him keeping things from me!"

"I told you yesterday, on _HIS_ own time!"

"It's real isn't it?" She whispered. "He did know what love was when he was thirteen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Elena..."

I bit my lip.

"Damon loves me?"

I didn't answer. Crap, I'd just ruined Damon's secret!  


* * *

**APOV**

I ran up the stairs and opened Damon's door. Big mistake. He was only wearing his boxers.

"Jesus, Alex!" He yelled."You scarred the hell outta me. What's wrong?"

"I know, Damon."

"You know what?" He asked.

"That you love me."  


* * *

_i know, another short one:( But I wanted kind of a cliffhanger. And I want some reviews so...More when I get some, okay?_


	14. New Relationship, New Secret, New Face

**APOV**

Damon and I starred at each other for a long time. He looked..._scarred? _No. Damon Salvatore wasn't scarred of anything.

"How?" He whispered. "It was Elena, wasn't it? She told you?"

"Actually, you did?" I said, touching his journal. "Elena just confirmed it."

"Right. Of course she did."

"Look, Damon...We have to talk...after you put some pants on." He looked down at his half naked torso and smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"We are not discussing a relationship while you're almost naked."

"Relationship?"

"Get dressed, Damon." I said, walking out of the room, closing door behind me.

* * *

Damon must have been excited to talk about...this...because he came straight downstairs, hair still curly and everything.

"So?"

"I don't know...No one's ever told me they were in love with me before." I said, honestly.

"Truthfully, me either."

"Another first to add to the list?"

Damon was in front of me in flash. His finger tips traced over my cheek bone.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. He leaned down and pressed his pressed his lips to mine.

In that moment, nothing mattered. Not Katherine, not whatever was after me, not Elena and Stefan, nothing.

* * *

**EPOV**

I looked into the living room and saw Damon and Alex locked in a kiss. I smiled and felt Stefan's arm slip around my waist.

"It's about time." He said.I nodded and we walked back upsatirs

* * *

**DPOV**

I pulled away from Alex, smiling.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Better than you remember?"

"Much." We laughed.

"I love you." It felt so good to say. And even better to hear.

"How touching." Katherine said. Why was she still in my house?

"Can I help you?"

"Something's out there. Something...new?"

"Great." I muttered. "Why are you still in my house?"

"I'm not going out there." I sighed and looked at Alex. I kissed her knuckles.

"Let me take her home. I'll be back." I kissed her again and grabbed Katherine's arm. "Let's go."

"You know, I'm still supposed to kill you?" Katherine said on the drive to the house she was staying in.

"We made a deal." I corrected.

"What do you see in her?"

"What?"

"Alex? The blond one? What's so special?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well...you were mine first. Maybe I want to keep you."

"To tell you the truth, Katherine, I was hers since I was five...and I've loved her since I was thirteen. And she's special because she's not a lieing, using-"

"Manipulative bitch. I know the drill." Katherine muttered. "I was just asking."

"Here." I said, pulling up to the house. "Don't leave again. This is last time I'm driving you."

"Be careful, Damon. I may not love you but...I care okay."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked in shock.

"You heard me." Katherine smiled slightly. "Bye."

The drive home was boring. Nothing good was on the radio and the rain was depressing. I finally got home and went inside.

Alex was upstairs, curled up under the blankets, reading.

"Twilight?" I asked, laying down next to her.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it." She said, cuddling into my side. "Emmett gives you a run for your money."

"I thought it was Edward?"

"It is. Emmett's the kick-ass brother."

"Oh. It's all Greek to me."

"You know Greek."

"Your point?" I asked. She smiled, leaned up, and kissed me.

The book hit the floor.

* * *

**APOV**

I woke up around five thirty the next morning. Damon's arms were wrapped loosely around my waist. I pushed the away and got up.

I pulled Damon's button up around me and grabbed his freezer key. I kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

After I finished my blood I headed back up stairs. I heard a woman's voice out side Damon's door.

"Hi, Baby." She whispered. I opened door quietly.

Damon was still asleep. The woman was touching his face. Her long dark hair was dirty, like it hadn't been washed in a few days.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. She looked back at me.

All I saw were ice blue eyes before she disappeared out the window.


	15. Ally Or Enemy?

**APOV**

Who the hell was that? What was she doing here? How did she get inside? Did she hurt Damon? I moved quickly to his side.

"Damon?" I asked shaking his arm.

"Not right now, Stefan." He muttered, rolling and burying hi face in a pillow. He was fine.

"Damon, wake up." I said shaking him again.

"Ten more minutes."

"No, You have to get up now! It's important!"

He sighed and rolled back over.

"Nice shirt."

"Shut up! There was someone up here."

"What?"

"There was a woman up here. She was vampire, and I feel like I've seen her before but..."

"Hm." He said, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"That's all you to say? There was a random vampire up here, touching you and all you say is hm?" So, I shouldn't have gone off on him, he did just wake up, but still!

"That wasn't you? Any of the times?"

"It's happened before?"

"Yeah, almost every night since you got here. But you used to touch my face all the time so I just assumed..."

"She had dark hair and blue eyes. She's not and Ex is she?"

"I don't think so...I mean I stick to humans usually..." I nodded and he pulled me to his chest.

"What are we gonna do?" He sighed and kissed my hair.

"I don't know, baby."  


* * *

  
OTHER POV(The Woman In Damon's Room)

I watched them for a few minutes before turning and walking away.

I'd been seen, he wouldn't be happy about that. But I wanted to see HIM at least once.  


* * *

  
**DPOV**

"Do you think she's the something new Katherine was talking about yesterday?" I asked, cracked an egg over the stove.

"I dunno." Alex shrugged, leaning on the counter. Honestly I don't believe a word the bitch says. I'm just glad that we'll never have to deal with her anymore after this."

"Right," I said, turning away from her and back to the stove.

"Damon," She sighed, "What did oyu do?" Damn, she knew me too well.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"Oh, God..."

"NO! It's not that bad...Well, it's bad...but not what you're thinking bad..."

"Damon..."

"I might have had a blood promise to protect her if she help protect you." I closed my eyes and waited for it. I knew her pretty well too.

When she didn't say anything I opened my eyes. That's when she slapped me upside my head.

"You. Are. Such, An. Idiot!"She said. I ducked my head, and waited. I'd never liked being scolded. "But you're my idiot. What have I gotten myself into?"

I smiled and pulled her to me.

"I don't know, but let's focus on getting you out of it..."

"I meant with you." We held each other there for long time, enjoying the quiet.

"Damon," Alex mumbled against my chest, "Your breakfast is burning."  


* * *

**APOV**

We were all in the living room again.

Damon and me, Stefan and Elena, Caroline and Tyler, Jeremy and Bonnie, and Alric.

"So, what's new?" Damon asked, looking around.

"My first full moon is tonight." Tyler said. I couldn't help but notice how close he and Caroline were sitting. The same for Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Well you have with that." Damon said, earning a glare from Tyler and Caroline. "Bonnie?"

"I found a spell for Caroline, Stefan and Tyler." She said. "It's kind of like the one over the tomb spell, only it only works on Tyler's wolf form. I guess Emily and Katherine used it on George Lockwood."

"That's good, useful. Anything else?"

"For Alex and Elena there are three. One keeps them locked inside there houses for as long as need be. But with school, boyfriends, and all, I don't think that will work, nor will the Vampire repelling one."

"What's the last one?"

"A Truth Spell."

"Truth Spell?" Damon asked.

"A spell that makes everyone around them tell the truth." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. Well it was pretty obvious.

"I think I like the sound of that." I said. "Especially with this one." Damon elbowed my lightly and smiled.

"Ric?"

"I called Vanessa. She said she'd be here as soon as she finished her test. She's...looking forward to seeing you." I ignored that. I would not be the jealous girlfriend.

We all talked for a little while longer until Caroline said that She, Stefan and Tyler should head out. We all got up and walked toward the door. Damon grabbed Stefan's arm.

"Be careful, alright?" Stefan nodded once and opened the door.

The woman from Damon's room was on the porch.

"Hello," Stefan said smiling. He had no idea. "Can we help you."

The woman looked from Stefan to Damon.

"I can help."


	16. Never Alone

**DPOV**

I starred at the woman for a moment and sighed.

"Everyone, back to the living room."

"Damon," Caroline said, "We have to go. It's six now, the sun's setting soon."

"Fine. Barbie and Wolf boy can go." They rolled their eyes, but left. Holding hands, _that_ was going into a blackmail file.

"Stefan and I have to get down there too." Bonnie said, siting down again.

"Let the lady talk." I said, slowly, pretending she was three. That was going to earn me a big head ache later. I put my arm over Alex's shoulder and waited.

The woman studied us all, Alex and I especially.

"I know what's after you." She started.

"What is it?" She looked at me and smiled. Then sighed.

"That, I can't say. I rather enjoy my life. But I can tell you how to say safe until he decides to strike." She walked up to me and fished my medallion out my shirt.

"Hey-"

"Family. He can not touch family. The unconditional love, sickens him" She dropped the necklace and I tucked it back beneath my collar.

"Friendship, also weakens him. Any type of love." I tightened my grip on Alex and glanced at Stefan. He was looking at me, too.

"I can't tell you when to expect his attack, or how to kill him. But, I am on your side. Just behind enemy lines." She looked at all of us again. "That's all."

"Thank you." Stefan said. "We'll keep this in mind." He walked out of the room, going to find Caroline and Tyler.

"Well, we have a family night, so we can't stay." Elena said. She, Jeremy, Alaric and Bonnie all filed out, leaving Alex and I alone with the woman.

"So, Miss. Behind Enemy Lines, do you have a name?" I asked.

"You can call me Amy." She answered, starring at me.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry. It's just...You're so grown up."

"I would hope so, I'm a twenty year old man."

"The last time I saw you, you were a new born."

"Did you work at the house, or...?"

"No, Damon." She smiled, shaking her head. "Not even close."

"Then how...?"

"Really? Look at me Damon. Think about it." I looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time and my breath caught. Black hair, blue eyes, beautiful.

I shook my head and my arm dropped from Alex's shoulder.

No." I shaking my head, again. "No way."

"Yes, Damon." Amy nodded, tears of joy in her eyes. I stood up and walked out of the room. I couldn't handle this right now.

* * *

**APOV**

Amy and I watched Damon leave, silently.

"I'm sure he means nothing by it. It's just a lot for him to take in."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it." She whispered.

"He's not normally like that." I said.

"I was wrong to come here."

"No. It wasn't! He needs this, Amy. He needs more people to love him."

"He didn't look happy."

"He's in shock."

"He's right here." Damon said from the door way.

"Is he all better and ready to behave?" I asked.

"He's all better."

"He can come back when he's ready to behave." He pouted. I smiled.

"Fine. He can come back."

He walked in and right up to Amy.

"Why now?" He asked.

"I couldn't find you, baby."

"Don't call me that." He said coldly. "You abandoned me 150 years ago, you don't get to be a mother now."

"But I am your mother."

"No. Sarah Salvatore was my mother. She raised me, until she died." He said. "You're not my mother."

"I couldn't raise you Damon! I was a sixteen year old gypsy! I couldn't feed you, dress you, giving you to your Father was the only option I had!"

"Some father." He murmured. "If Sarah hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here now."

"I'm aware that he wasn't the most respectable person, but he enough money to give you what you needed. And his wife, she was so motherly..."

"You never checked in on me." He whispered, not after you left me, not after she died-"

"I did. You didn't see me but I did!" Tears welled up in Damon's eyes.

"Not after I changed. You waited over one years to find me."

"You're wrong honey." Amy whispered, touching his cheek. "I never left you. I've been watching you."

Tears ran down Damon's cheeks. And he shook his head again.

"This doesn't make since." Amy pulled him into a hug.

"It never does, Sweetie." She whispered. I didn't want to watch this. This was their moment. I got up and walked up to Damon's room to wait for him.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Come on, sit down." Amy whispered in my ear, still holding onto me. What the hell was wrong with me? Damon Salvatore did _not_ cry. But this, finding my birth mother, was to much for me.

"It's all right to cry, _Il mio bambino_." I nodded into her neck, feeling her own tear dampening my shirt.

She whispered soothing words into my ear and my eyes began to feel heavy.

"You can sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." With that promise I drifted into a dark dreamless sleep.

* * *

_AN: So, who guessed right? Damon's mom's back in his life. give me some reveiws, tell me if love, hate her, want some different character traits_

_Il mio bambino_.-My Baby


	17. Finding out

AmyPOV  
I looked down at my son, sleeping in my arms for the first time since he was born. I was glad he'd grown to look more like me than his father. I hoped he was more like me personality wise, also. I stroked his cheek and smiled. I was so happy he'd let me into his life so easily after all this time.  


* * *

_December 8th 1844_  
_I screamed as another contraction hit me._

_"Shh, Amy, it will over soon." An elderly woman named Maria, said. "You just have to push." I did, but it hurt even worse._

_"I can't!"_

_"You can! Do it!" She demanded, I did._

_"A boy..." Maria said, lifting him to me. "A baby boy Amy." I took him and starred down at him._

_My baby boy. HIS baby boy. The child made a noise, regaining my attention. He was starring back up at me with blue eyes, brighter than my own, and a small smile on his face. I'd never seen a more beautiful smile on An adult or child, a man or woman._

_"He's beautiful." I whispered._

_"He needs a name."_

_"Damon." I said instantly. "Damon James, after my father and grandfather." _

_"I like it." She said. "Will he have your last name, or his fathers?"_

_I felt tears burn my eyes. I had to do this._

_"Can I have sometime alone with my child Maria?" I asked, feeling his small hand wrap around my finger._

_"Of course. I will fetch you some more water." She left._

_"I am so sorry, baby." I whispered, standing. My body hurt badly.I wrote a small note, saying his name and snuck out of the gypse camp and hurried into Mystic Falls. I made my way though the town, finally finding the house I was searching for._

_The Salvatore mansion._

_I didn't care much for Giuseppe Salvatore, but his wife I liked. She'd tried to have child, but never did, I hoped she would take Damon as her own and raise him right._

_I took the necklace off my neck and tied the note to it._

_I kissed his forehead and laid him on the porch. I knocked on the door and ran back into the falling snow_

* * *

I was pulled from my memory back a clatter in the kitchen followed by some swearing. I monuvered Damon so he laying on the couch, and I could get up.

I walked into kitchen, to find Alex attempting to make breakfast.

"I don't know how he does this without breaking everything." She said, sensing me behind her. "He has worse anger problems than I do."

"It takes patience." I said, going to help her.

"And he has _none_ of that." I laughed at her.

"So, you and him are together now?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It was a long time coming, I guess."

"You've been friends for a long time, huh?"

"Since we were five."

"I'm glad you two are happy."

"Working on happy. We can't exactly go out or anything. Creepy stalker thing and a crazy ex on the lose."

"That's why I'm here."

"Yeah...when do you think all bad stuffs gonna come raining down on us?"

"He plans to get you and about a week. On...on December 8th."

"Damon's birthday? Does he know that?"

"That's why he's doing it! He wants to hurt you both."

"Great, just great!"

"What's great, just great?" Damon asked from behind us. He still sounded tired and his throat sound dry from crying.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Alex answered, gettin up on her tip toes to kiss him. "Morning."

He smiled. "Morning." He looked over at me. "Good morning to you, too."

"_You_ made breakfast?" He asked looking a little worried. "Well, the house is still standing so I guess..."

"Don't make me beat you up in front of your mom, Damon." She threatened. "I can cook...kinda."

"The same way you can draw...kinda?"

"Shut up! We can all be super humanly amazing at everything!"

"Shut up!" Stefan yelled from upstairs. He must have had a long night. I didn't hear him come in.

"At least we know he's alright. A little grouchy maybe but..."

"Damon, I will come down and shove vervain down your throat!"

"Love you too, little brother!"

It all quieted down after that. Damon excused himself to take a shower and change and Alex and I finished cooking.

"Go up there and get him." She said. "He's liable to take three hours to fix his hair." I smiled and went up there.

"Damon?" I said knocking on the door and opened it. He as taking some pills."

"Hey." He said, after he swallowed them. Food done?"

"Um, yeah. What are those?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said, putting the bottles away.

"Well, you're going to!" I said.

"I just had a hard time a few years ago, okay. No big deal."

"So you're doing drugs now?"

"They're not drugs! Damn, you get hooked once and everything you do is centered around that!"

"You did drugs?"

"About thirty years ago, I got into Coke, Meth, anything good. I quit when I almost hurt Alex."

"Why'd you almost hurt her." He sighed.

"I got mad. I couldn't find my stuff, she didn't know where it was, I thought she threw it out, I caught myself. Barely. Then I tried to kill myself out of guilt and..."

"What?"

"Story for another day, mom. I'm hungry." He moved around me and out of his room. I was still in shock, my child had try to kill himself. I hadn't been watching him close enough.

* * *

**DPOV**

I went into Stefan's room. He was all buried in his blankets and pillows and snoring lightly. This was gonna be fun.**  
**


	18. Wake Up and Make Out

DPOV

I backed slowly, quietly into the hallway, then ran as fast as I could and jumped on Stefan.

"Damon!" He yelled through laughing, and just waking up. "What the hell?"

I started to tickle him like I did when we were kids. Only difference was, he could tickle back now.

"Okay!" He said. "Okay! I give!"

We laid there for a few minutes, calming down before I got up and threw his pillow at his face.

"Breakfast is ready."

"You dive bombed on me to tell me _that_?"

"I thought you'd be hungry?" I shrugged. He threw the pillow at me, but I caught it.

"You suck!"

"I know! Get up."

He groaned and rolled over. Man, he did have a long night.

I went back to the kitchen and jumped on the counter.

"Get down!" Amy said, sternly. "We put food up there!"

"My pants are clean."

"Damon James..."

"Fine." I said sliding down. "Where's Alex?"

"Living room. Reading."

"What is with her and books?"

"She enjoys them. You should too."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving her off and going to find my girlfriend.

She was reading alright. My journal.

"Alexandra." I said. She jumped.

"Damon-"

"You enjoying that?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself!"

"Hey, hey! Chill yourself! I don't care!"

"But, before you said-"

"Before," I said, sitting next to her, "I was a druggie. A crazy one."

"Yeah. I remember."

I touched her cheek and she looked at me. I'd never noticed how green her eyes were.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

I leaned over and kissed her.I don't think that I could get tired of this. Her lips were soft, gentle, and tasted like cherries.

When the kiss got more passionate and indecent for public viewing, Amy decided it was time to step in.

"Kids! Break it up." We jumped apart, mumbling sorrys. Damn, when did we become guilty teenagers?

"Go get your brother."

"Yes ma'am." I said getting up.

"Wait, Damon." Alex grabbed my arm. "I think we should call Derek."

* * *

AlexPOV

"Are you serious?" Damon asked.

Derek, The vampire world's greatest hacker, was like Damon's twin. Only he had light brown hair and brown eyes. They were both hot and loved their black clothes and leather. And I hated Derek.

"We're out of options. But he's not staying. He frowned.

"Okay." He went for the stairs and pulled out his phone. I knew that having Derek around who make Damon feel better, safer. He was almost three hundred years older than us.

I heard the usual greetings and laughs while he woke Stefan up and then they got down to business.

"That's great, D2. We'll see you." He said, hanging up on his way down the stairs.

"He said he was gonna dig up what he could on everything online first, then head over here."

"Great."

"I know you don't like him-"

"Hate him."

"But he's a good guy. Like me."

"I know. But the things he says, does..."

"He's no worse than I was."

I put my arms around him and sighed.

"When this is over, we're going to a beach. Somewhere warm, beautiful,..."

"Somewhere where you'll where a bikini..."

"Shut up." I could practically hear his smirk.

He kissed me again and pulled away from me.

"I'm gonna go out for a minute, okay?" He said.

"Why!"

"I need to get some stuff." He said. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"Swear."

* * *

**So, it's short. But with a break from school coming up, I'll post more.**


	19. D1 &D2

**DPOV**  
I walked out to my car and sighed.

I had to go pick Vanessa up and drop her off at Alric's. And even if we didn't have a history or anything, I knew Alex would get jealous.

I drove to the bus stop where she would be and tried to come up with something to tell Alex.

I park and nothing had came to mind. I walked into the little building and spotted her. She picked up a small duffle bag and walked over to me.

"You don't have any arrows in there do you?" I asked, as reached to take it from her.

"No. And I did apologize for that." Vanessa answered as we walked out to my car.

"No, no, I don't think you did." I said, throwing her bag into the backseat.

"Well, then, I'm sorry." She said, reaching over and touching my arm. "What can I do to ever make it up to you?"

"Um...the apology's enough." I said.

"So the offer to see you naked no longer stands?"

"If you'd came down a few weeks ago, it would have."

"So, you and that Elena girl...?"

"Uh, no, actually. Her name is Alex. She's my best friend."

She nodded.

"I was messing with you anyway. I have a boyfriend."

"Man, now what if I wasn't in a relationship? You would have broke my heart." I fake pouted.

We talked a little bit, until we got to Ric's.

"Tell him to call me." I said, as she got out of car.

"Will do. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." I drove away, stopping at the store.

I'd giving up smoking a long time ago, around the same time as the drugs, but at time of great stress, or when I was really drunk or bored, I would have one or two. I got a carton of Marlboro's and a twelve pack and paid for it. The old lady that was working that day gave me a disapproving look and I could practically hear the '_The Body's A Temple_' and the '_You're Too Young For This Stuff_' speeches coming out of her.

"Thank you." I said, pulling my best smile and grabbing the stuff. "Have a nice day." I walked out, not waiting for change or an answer.

* * *

I walked into the house and put my stuff away.

"I thought you quit those." Alex said as I lit a cigarette.

"I did." I answered, taking a drag. "But I like to indulge myself sometimes."

"Give me." She said, reaching for it.

"Hell, no. You've never had one before, and you're not now."

"Don't give me the 'Cigarette's can kill you' speech." She said, grabbing it and taking a drag. Then she coughed.

"That's disgusting." She said, giving it back.

"I know." I said, putting it back in my mouth. "I love 'em."

"I'm not kissing you again until you brush your teeth. Three times."

"Now don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No."

I finished my smoke and smiled.

"Now I feel better." She rolled her eyes.

"Go brush your teeth."

"Where Amy and Stefan?"

"Hunting. She's trying the animal blood." I made a noise in the back of my throat.

"I know." She said. "Did Derek call?"

"No." I said, grabbing two beers, and handing her one. She opened it and jumped up on the counter. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight 3OH!3 t-shirt. She loked hot, in other word. I walked over to her and she wrapped her legs around me. I leaned forward and she pushed my face away.

"Three times."

"Fine" I pouted, going up there stairs.

* * *

APOV

I went to living room and sat on the couch. I hated feeling like a prisoner. Damon and I couldn't go out like normal couples, so we mainly watched TV, read, fooled around...basic stuff. It was boring.

"There." He said, jumping over the back of the couch. "All minty."

"Good." I said, crawling into his lap. He smiled and kissed me. when things were getting hot, his phone rang.

"God dammit!" He said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled completely away. "It's Derek." He said putting it on speaker.

"Have you checked...the children?" Derek said in low creepy whisper.

"No," Damon answered in the same voice, "I killed them."

"If the Dane Cook moment is over. What you got D2?"

"Well, I took it upon myself to Katherine, she is a major bitch, by the way." He said. "These 'Originals' she spoke of are sketchy. I get into any information and my computer shuts down. As for you, _Alexandra_, I've got nothing."

"It's Alex." I muttered.

"You know, you should've ignored my call, D1. It's about time you hit that."

"How the hell- Where are you hiding?" I asked.

"I like the red bra." He said,. "It's pretty."

"Derek! You're DEAD!" I yelled at the phone. Damon laughed. Hard.

"It is pretty." Damon said.

"Why don't you go try it on?" Derek asked, coming down the stairs, holing it up. I ran up to him.

"Give it!" I said, grabbing it and pulling.

"Stop! You're gonna rip it!" He whined, pulling it back.

"No, you will!" I said. "Give it Derek!" Too late. The thin lacy fabric ripped in two.

"Opps. Sorry, A." He said.

"Dammit, Derek!" Damon said. "That one was my favorite!"

I sighed.

"I'm going to hide mine and Elena's clothes!"I said. "You two, don' break anything."


	20. What Derek Can Do

**D1POV**

Derek and I starred at each other for a minute, then started laughing.

"Did you see her face?" He asked. "It was priceless."

"That was my favorite one though." I said.

"Sorry" He said, rolling his eyes."Come here, Brother!" He said, hugging me.

I hugged him back. It'd been five maybe ten years since I last saw him. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"You look good." He said. "How you doing?"

"Good. Better." I said, nodding.

"Minus the drugs and add in Alex, right?"

" about you man? How are things with Krissie?"

"Good, good. She's kinda...she wants to get married." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, uh, I..."

"Don't?"

"Yeah. I mean, I care about her, I really do, but the thought of marriage, it just..." He shuttered. Derek had light brown hair, amber eyes and was about a foot taller than me, but Alex still called us twins.

"So, what are we gonna break?" He asked, looking around.

"Nothing." I said. "I try to keep the pretty blonde happy now."

"Because you didn't before." He said. "Oh, come on, D1! You were _always_ trying to make her happy, or impress her, or get her attention. You've been in love with her since day one."

"I know."

'Enough love. It's...sappy."

"Yeah."

"So, lets go out and get _wasted!_" He yelled.

"NO!" Alex yelled down to us.

"Please?"

"If you're gonna get wasted do it here!"

"But that's no fun!"

"I'm not bailing you two out again!"

"Fine!" He yelled back, ending the argument.

"Can't you two just get along?" I asked, pouring him a drink.

"It's not my fault she hates me!" He said, swallowing it and slamming it down for another.

"It kinda is." I said, pouring it.

"Whatever. I just wanna get hammered."

* * *

**AmyPOV**

When Stefan and I came back in, the first thing we saw was Damon and another boy, past out on the couch.

"It's normal." Alex said, from the doorway. "Damon plus Derek equals many nights drunk and past out."

"Wait, _that's_ Derek?" Stefan asked. Alex nodded. "I'm out. I don't want to be near them." He walked back out the door.

"Are they really that bad?" I asked.

"Worse."

"I wanted to take you out today. Get to know you." I said, looking over at her. "Isn't that what mothers do now a days?"

"Yes, but I don't trust these two alone."

"I resent that." The other boy muttered, raising his hand.

"Go back to sleep! I wasn't talking to you!"

He muttered something under his breath and then drifted back.

"Plus, Damon won't let me out of his sight." She said.

"He will if we sneak you out." I smiled.

"Like mother like son. But who would watch them?"

"Maybe Elena could..."

"I wouldn't do that to her!" Alex said. "They'd kill her! It's bad enough to keep up with one Damon, not to mention two!"

"I'm calling her anyway. I trust her to do well with them."

"Fine. I'll go get dressed."

By the time Elena got there the boys had woken up.

"Thank you for this, Elena. I'm so sorry to dump them both on you." Alex said, nodding to Derek, the other one.

"It's no problem. I had to babysit boys like them once."

"I doubt it. We'll be back in three hours, four tops." She said. Then walked over to Damon and Derek.

"You two be nice to Elena, she's going to tell us if you behaved or not when we get back." I hated that she sounded more like a mother than I did in that moment.

"Yes, ma`am!" Damon said, leaning up to kiss her. "Have fun. Be careful! I'm not comfortable with this..."

"I will. I stole your credit card." Alex answered, and kissed him again. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Both boys said together. She rolled her eyes and came back to me and Elena.

"Thanks again." She said, heading out the door.

"Don't let her max my credit card, Mom!" Damon called to me. I smiled.

"I won't, Baby."

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched Amy and Alex disappear and then turned around to look at Damon and Derek.

"Dude, your mom's hot." Derek said.

"Shut the fuck up, man."

"Hey, just saying!" Damon rolled his eyes, and Derek got up. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Derek No Last Name." He said, holding out his hand.

"Don't shake it." Damon warned. "You'll see something you don't want to."

"What?" I asked, putting my hand down. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone has your past. D" He said, then looked at me. "All Vamps are special. We all have some kinda extra ability up our sleeve. I can show your past, just bty touching you."

"Then what can Damon do?"

"He can see things, when he wants to."

"You have visions?" I asked, turning to him.

"When I want to. And I don't want to. They're creepy, I always feel sick afterward. It's like a bad hangover that won't go away."

"Alex?"

"She won't tell us." Derek said. 'Well, me. She hates me. D might know."

"No idea." Damon answered.

"So, Elena, you wanna try it?" Derek asked, holding out his hand again. "I'll turn it off when ever you want."

I slowly put my hand in his and We lurched forward. Pictures, like little video clips, from my past flashed before us, some good and some bad. Everything was fine until we got to the memory of the accident.

"Stop." I whispered, but the noise was too loud from the crash.

"What?"

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" I screamed, watching the car go off the bridge. His hand left mine instantly and I fell back into Damon waiting arms.

"It's okay, Elena." He whispered into my ear. "It's over, you're okay."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't hear you! It was too loud!" Derek said. I shook my head.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I just need a second." Damon helped me to the couch and got me something to drink.

"Wow." I said. "That was..."

"Scary, exciting, sicking and exhausting, all at the same time?" Derek finished.

"Yeah."

"The past is a scary thing." He said. "Holds a lot of power. It defines your whole future."

"Yeah, it does."

"I'm gonna give you some chill time." Derek said, getting up. "I wanna grab a shower."

"You know where it is?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda hard to miss, you could fit a sorority and a volleyball in it."

"What can I say, I like having a lot of room." Damon shrugged.

"I know." Derek said, before went upstairs.

"You good?" Damon asked me.

"Yeah. Just kind of shocked. I'll be okay."

"Alright. Well, that was Derek." He said, getting up. "You want something to eat?"

"No, I ate before I came over. But some more will do."

"No problem." He said grabbing the glass.

"So, how'd you meet Derek? Were you friends when you were kids too?"

"No. Derek's about 400 years older. Alex and I got lucky and ran across him at Marti-Gras(Check) and we became fast friends." He handed me the glass and smiled. "He's more like brother than a friend realy. One of the few I let in."

"Like me and Alex?"

"There are somethings, Elena, that you and Alex don't know. But Derek, with his power, can cheat." I nodded.

"Why does Alex hate him so much?"

"Because, he is what I used to be. Well, kind of. He likes sex, drinking, partying, and he doesn't want to change. But he is in a stable relationship at the moment. Who knows how long that will last, but..."

"You gotta have hope, right?"

"Yeah."

Damon started cooking something and Derek came into the kitchen.

"Mmm. Salvatore Spaghetti!" He said, hopping onto the counter nest to me. "Do you have the sauce?"

"Of course."

"Salvatore Spaghetti?" I asked.

"Yeah, D1 makes the best Italian food I've ever eaten. And I've been around A Long Time."

"We know." Damon said, tossing him a keyring. "Why don't you get the sauce?"

"Sure thing. Wanna tag along Gilbert?"

"Sure, can I?"

"I don't care." Damon said, "Grab some garlic, too."

* * *

**D2POV**

Elena and I walked down to the basement in silence.

"So, you and Stefan, huh?" I asked, unlocking the door.

"Yeah, for a little over a year now."

"I guess your life stays interesting enough, then."

"Yeah...Derek, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I said, turning on the light. "Go ahead."

"Can you show people _other_ peoples past, too?"

"I've never tried. Why? Don't trust Stefan or something?"

"No, it's not that. I want to see Damon's." I froze, and turned to look at her.

"Even if I _could_ do that, I wouldn't." I said, sharply. "I've seen his past and it ain't pretty. He had a hard time growing up, Elena, and if he wante you to know, he would have tod you himself."

"I know some of his past that he doesn't want me too! About his Dad and the cutting, and the drugs-"

"Don't. I'm not doing it."

"Please. I just want to know." I sighed.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

I grabbed his hand again and we lurched into the past.

Damon's Past.


	21. Salvatore Spaghetti

EPOV  
"I'm not showing you everything!" Derek said. "I don't like watching it. Half of it makes me sick and Damon wouldn't want you to see it either."

"Whatever. Just press the play button, or however you do it." I said.

"Just press the play button." He said in a high voice, mocking me, but the clips started to play.

We saw Amy placing him at his fathers door, then his mother raising him, Derek fast forwarded(or whatever it is that he does) through Damon's father hitting him and doing other things to him that Derek had to look away from.

Words like useless, worthless, unwanted, unloved, were thrown around a lot during these memories.

"It's disgusting, how a man could do that to his own child. Love him or hate him, it's sick." He said. "Here, him and Alex."

They'd snuck away from a party, and he was leaning against a rock.

_"Thank God we're outta there!" He said, pulling a mask off._

_"Really." She said, sitting next to him, taking hers off, too._

_"Thank you...for coming. I wouldn't have gotten through this without you." He said._

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said, touching his arm. "And now for your present."_

_"I told you not to get me anything." He said._

_"I didn't **GET** you anything..."_

_"What? Did you make it?"_

_"Well, kinda..." She said, blushing._

_"What?" She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his._

_"Happy birthday, Damon." She whispered._

_"Yeah...Very happy..." He said._

_"I should go. Before I'm missed." She said, getting up._

_"Okay. Bye, Alex."_

_"Bye." She smiled, disappearing into the night._

_"I love you..."He whispered._The memory ended there for us and Derek went to find another.

"Do you wanna see why he quit the drugs?"

"No, they said it was bad..."

"It was, but while were invading his privacy?"

"...Okay."

We saw Damon throwing all his clothes out of his dresser and throwing his stuff off his nightstand. But, he didn't look like Damon. His hair was long, he had stubble, and he was talking to himself.

_"Where is it?" He kept mumbling. "Where?"_

_"Hey, Damon," Alex said, coming into his room. "Do you wanna go with me and Derek to-"_

_'Where is it?"_

_"Where's what?"_

_"My coke, Alex, where is it!"_

_"I don't know. And I honestly don't care. It's disgusting." As soon as she said that, Damon had her shoved against the wall._

_"WHERE IS IT?" He yelled at her, his vampire face coming out. _I'd never heard Damon yell like that before, and even if it was a memory, I still stepped back and Held Derek's hand tighter.

"Okay." He said. "I think that's enough." He let go of my hand and we came back to the present.

"But I wanted to see more!"

"I don't care what you want!" He said, handing me a jar. "Don't drop that!"

He got some garlic before we headed up stairs and he didn't say another word to me.

"Here you go Chef D." He said, putting his stuff down on the counter.

Damon didn't say anything, he just stared unblinkingly out the window.

"Damon?" He asked. "You alright?" No answer.

"Damon?" I said, reaching for his arm. Derek slapped my hand.

"No, don't touch him. He's seeing something."

"What? Like a vision?"

"Yeah." He said. "Just let him see it and he'll wake up."

"But I thought he blocked them."

"We all block our powers. Doesn't always work. If whatever we see is powerful enough, it'll break through."

"How long does it take?"

"Could take minutes, could take hours. You never know."

"Shouldn't we move him?"

"Didn't you here me say don't touch him? If you move him, he'll lose whatever he's seeing. He'll be fine, quit worrying, your giving yourself frown lines."

Derek went to the fridge and started looking through it, while I stared at Damon.

"You wanna beer?" Derek said.

"No." I said, quietly.

"Come on. Drink one, relax. I swear, Damon will be-"

He was cut off by a loud gasp from Damon.

"Damon!" Derek said, grabbing his arm, balancing him. "Are you okay? What did you see?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Damon said, pulling his arm away, then he ran from the kitchen.

"He'll be okay." Derek said, again. "This happens. He'll puke his guts out, brush his teeth, have a beer, and explain."

Damon came back ten minutes later and poured himself a drink.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Damon answered, lighting a cigarette. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know. We took longer than expected downstairs, you were out of it when we came up. What'd you see?"

"Why'd you take so long?"

"Couldn't find the garlic." Derek shrugged. "What'd ya see?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Let's wait 'til Alex gets home?"

"Fine. Do what you're gonna do, man. I wanna play COD4."

"Okay." Damon said, I rolled my eyes and went to the living room. I turned on the TV but nothing good was on.

What could Stefan do? Was it like Damon? Was it worse?

"We're home!" I heard, Alex yell. She and Amy came into the living room and Alex handed me a bag.

"A thank you, for dealing with my boys all day."

"It was no trouble." I said, looking in the bag. "You might wanna see Damon. He has something important to tell you."

"Great." She said, getting up. "Thank you, for taking me out today, I had fun." She said, to Amy, before she left the room.  


* * *

**D1POV**  
"Kill him!" Derek yelled. "KILL HIM!" I was about to shot the guy when the TV went black.

"What happened! What'd you do!" We yelled at the same time.

"I've been calling you two for twenty minutes!" Alex said, twirling the TV cord around her fingers.

"You...you...you unplugged it..." Derek whispered.

"Yeah. Elena said we needed to talk."

"Right!" Derek said "Vision time!"

"Vision?" Alex said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I had one." I said uncomfortably. I really didn't wanna talk about this one. It was the worst I'd ever had.

"What did you see?"

"...Death." I murmured. "Mine, Derek's, Stefan's, Amy's,...Yours..."

"Oh." She said, quietly.

"Dude..."

"Baby...Nothing bad's gonna happen. They don't always come true." Alex said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah...I hope you're right...  


* * *

"The spaghetti's ready!" I yelled, mixing the noodles in the the sauce.

"Damon...I don't really like spaghetti sauce..." Elena said, noticing what I was doing.

"You've never had _Salvatore_ spaghetti sauce." I said. I grabbed another spoon and got a little sause out for her to have a taste. "Open." She did and I put the spoon in her mouth. She pulled her spoon out her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God! That's amazing!"

"Thank you." I said, fixing her a bowl. "Go get the other, they must not be listening to me today."

"Yes, we are." Derek said, coming in with Alex.. "Now, fed me."

"You fed yourself. Only Women get special treatment in this house."

"Well, fuck you too." He said, mocking Lafayette from True Blood.

I handed Alex and Amy their bowls and we all sat down.

"Never thought I'd be at another family dinner." Derek said.

"A dysfunctional family dinner." Alex said.

"Very dysfunctional." I agreed through a mouthful of spaghetti

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Alex, Amy and Elena all said at the same time. They looked at one another for a moment before they all started laughing.  


* * *

I got Derek settled in him room and we played Call Of Duty until about eleven.

"Alright." He said, dropping his controller and letting himself die. "I'm spent. I'll see you tomorrow, alight?"

"No, me and Alex are gonna skip out on you, see you thirty years."

"Ha ha." He ruffled my hair and walked upstairs. I looked back at the soldiers dieing on tthe game shuttered

"It was only a vision. It won't happen." I said under my.

I turned off the came and went upstairs, humming Like Toy Soldiers, under my breath.


	22. The Pathway

D2POV

"Why am I always the one going into the dark places?" I asked into the walkie-talkie, walking through the woods.

"Because I'm afraid of the boogey man." Damon answered sarcastically.

"You're the one who decided to watch all the movies." I muttered.

"Did you find it or not?"

"You mean the only giant hole on the old Salvatore estate?" I asked, squatting down and peering into the darkness.

"Yeah, I found it. What about it?"

"I need you to go down there, like I told you earlier."

"Oh, no! I don't mind the dark like you do, D1, but I ain't going down there. I don't know how deep that is!"

"Drop a rock."

"Drop a rock." I mocked him, kicking one in. I heard it land a moment later.

"If I can't get out you're coming to get me." I said.

"You got it." I turned the walkie-talkie off and clipped it to my pants. I jumped down and land on cool, moist dirt.

"The things I do for you, twin." I muttered, wiping dirt off my pants and standing full hight.

"Alright, I'm down. Now what do I do?"

"What do you see?"

"Darkness."

"No shit. Turn on your flashlight."

"I know what to do!" I flipped it on and looked around.

"I see dirt, Damon. Nothing but...oh."

"Oh? What oh?"

"There's a path." I murmured. I started down it.

There was nothing there really, just a well made path.

"Anything down there?"

"Uh-uh. I can't see anyth-" I was shoved from behind and landed on the ground, the Walkie landed farther up the path.

"What the hell?" I muttered, sitting up.

"GET DOWN!" Something yelled, pushing me back. My flashlight went out.

I'm not afraid of the dark, I never have been. I believed in ghost, yeah, I'm a vampire, anything's possible, but I didn't believe that they could hurt you.

"Listen to me!" It said, from behind me. I got up and ran it, but you can't exactly _catch_ a ghost, so I fell on my face again.

"Ah, ah, watch your temper, Derek. You know what happens when you don't."

"Who the hell are you?" Getting up and looking around.

"I want you to bring me Alexandra!"

"No!" I said.

"Yes, you will! Or I'll find your weakness...Krissie, is it?" I stopped. I could by the voice it wasn't playing. What ever it was would go to Krisse and I's place and kill her if it didn't get Alex. Problem was, I loved them both.

"You have a week until I come after all of you. Then your girlfriend. It's your choice."

It shoved me down again and my flashlight came back on.

I picked it up, and grabbed the Walkie-talkie.

"Damon, you there?" I asked.

"Are you okay? You stopped answering..."

"No, man, I'm not okay. No where near it. I met your ghost friend."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, when did she get there?

"No, Alex, I am not okay. I'm gonna follow this path all the way and tell you guys about when I get home, alright?"

"Yeah." They both said. I turned it off again and put it in my pocket. The path was long. It took me about twenty minutes to get to the end, which was another hole that when you got out of it was just out in the woods outside the Salvatore house ruins.

A secret path way. Must have been used for slaves who wanted out. And maybe Katherine and Emily when need be. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Krissie

"Hey, Babe." I answered. "What's up?"

"Derek? Are you okay?" She asked hysterically. Her power was feeling when the people she loved were hurt.

"Uh, yeah. Just some torn jeans, no big deal."

"What happened?"

"I was just messing around with Damon, you know how we are."

"And you're fine?"

"Yes, baby." I said, sitting on the grass. She sighed in relief. I hated lieing to her, I'd done it before and she always believed me.

"Okay. I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you, too." I said, then had a good idea. "Kris?"

"What?"

"Marry me."

* * *

**APOV**  
"Where is he?" I asked, from my spot next to Damon. He didn't answer me. "Damon?" I looked over and he was playing his video game. Damn you, Derek! He hadn't touched that thing before you came back.

"Damon!"

"What!"

"Would you turn that thing off? Your best friend is missing!"

"No he's not. He's right there." I looked up to see Derek in the doorway, a huge grin across his face.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Talking to Krissie." He said, sitting down. Damon paused the game and looked up at him.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well...I'm engaged."

"No way!" Damon said at the same time I said, "To who?"

"Krissie, duh." He said, rolling his eyes. "I realized that I needed to grow up, settle down, I can't be a kid forever." His expression changed from pure happiness to one of great sadness.

"What's wrong..?"

He sighed and hung his head.

"The thing attacked me. Threatened me. It's you or Krissie, Al." He whispered. "I can't make that choice! It's family over a girlfriend! How do you choose that?"

"I don't know." I said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "But we'll figure this out, D."

"I hope you're right." Damon whispered.

"Alex...you might not wanna touch that hand." Derek said.

"...Why?"

"Well, there's not really a place to wash your hands in the woods after you-"

"EW!" I yelled dropping his hand.

"What? We got engaged!"

"You could've warned me!" I got up and started for the kitchen.

"Where you going, Babe?" Damon yelled after me.

"To boil my hand!"

* * *

I woke up around eleven to find Damon still awake a reading. I cuddled up next to him, intertwining my legs with his and laying my head on his chest.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, kissing my hair.

"I could ask you the same thing." I murmured.

"I wanted to read." He said. "Go back to sleep."

"Read to me?"

"Babe, _The Shining_ isn't exactly a bedtime story."

"I don't care. I wanna hear you voice." I said.

Alright he said, and started reading. After only twenty minutes his voice fade into soft snores. I sat up and took the book from his hands. I closed it and tossed it in the floor with the rest of his books. He wouldn't care.

I laid my head back down and tried not to think of his birthday, which was only a week away.


	23. High Stakes Football

**D1POV**  
"So when are you gonna do it?" Derek asked me the next morning when we were making breakfast.

"Do what?"

"Get married?" He asked. "And don't try to pull the 'I wanna know her better first.'"

"Let's just get through this right now. okay?" I said. He stopped doing what he was doing and looked at me.

"You're too scarred to ask her aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you are. You're afraid you'll ask her and she'll say no. You have an irrational fear of rejection!"

"Do not!"

"You so do! So, you'll never ask her, she'll get tired of waiting and either dump you, which I really doubt, or ask you herself."

"Don't you have wedding planning to do, instead of analyzing my life?"

"Let's just get through this first." He answered.

* * *

  
"...And this has been Action News." The woman on TV, Andie Star, said when the news went off.

"She's so fuckin' hot." Derek said.

"Language." Amy said, turning off the television.

"Sorry." He said, looking down at plate and started eating again.

"Is there a football game on tonight, or something." She asked, looking us over. We looked down at our Black and yellow shirts and back up at her.

"How'd you know?"

"Call it a lucky guess." She rolled her eyes and and sat next to Derek.

"It comes on at four so if you could get rid of the girls for a few hours..." Derek said. "Me, D1, and Stefan'll watch it."

"And what if the girls want to watch football." She asked.

"Girls don't watch football," He answered. "They look at the screen then ask what everything means."

"Liar." Alex said, walking in and settling herself in my lap. "You know I know football."

"Yeah, I know _YOU_ do. But Elena and Caroline..."

"Caroline's a cheerleader that's dated and is dating a football player." She said.

"That doesn't mean she knows anything."

"Would you two shut up?" I said. "Girls can watch football, but today, we want a guys day."

"But I wanted to be with you today." She said, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Damon...don't give into her..." Derek said.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him. "Please?"

"...Fine." I sighed, earning a squeal of happiness and a kiss from Alex and a groan from Derek.

"Don't act like you would do the same thing!" I snapped. "There will be more games."

"But will we be here to watch them?"

"Yes." I said.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to call Krissie." He got up and walked out of the room, messing up Alex's hair on the way.

"If he touches my hair one time, he won't live to get married!" She said, trying to flatten it back down.

"Baby, you're beautiful." I said, grabbing her hands.

"You're only saying that so I won't kill your best friend."

"_You're_ my best friend. Derek's my brother."

"You're sucking up."

"Am not. I'm telling the truth." She smiled and kissed me again.  


* * *

APOV  
"Come on guys! It's starting!" Derek yelled for us. We got downstairs the same time that there was a weak knock on the door.

Damon glanced at me for a second, then answered it.

It was Katherine. A bloody, messed up Katherine.

"Help me." She whispered, before falling into Damon's arms

Damon had, much to my discomfort, helped her. He'd called Stefan(He'd always wanted to be a doctor) and had taken her shirt off, since that was where most of the blood was coming from.

It looked like she'd been staked forty times.

"She needs blood. Lot of it." Stefan looked up at me. "Alex, can you get some for me, please?"

"Yeah..." I said, running to get it. I ran back and gave it to him. Damon supported Katherine's upper body while Stefan got the blood down her throat.

"Come on..." I heard him whisper. "Come on you little evil bitch! Wake up!"

Katherine gasped and sat up, chokeing on the blood. She leaned back into Damon and closed her eyes.

"Katherine." Damon said, lightly shaking her shoulders. "You need to stay awake, okay?"

"mm-hm." She said, but started going limp in his arms.

"NO! Wake up!" He said, shaking her again. Why was he so desperate to keep her alive?

'To help save your ass.' The rational part of me thought, the jealous girlfriend part of me wanted to say something, but had nothing.

"Let's move her, I need to see these." Stefan said. Damon picked her up and followed Stefan to the living room and laid her on the couch(Tyler, Caroline and Elena had come to see what was going on, so they'd already moved.)

"Why aren't they healed?" Damon asked.

"Because he didn't use regular stakes." Katherine said, hoarsely. "He used White Ash."

"Oh." Damon said. "_That_ had to hurt."

"Little bit."

"What's so bad about White Ash wood?" Elena asked.

"No one knows." I said. "But it's the worst kind. Wounds just don't heal." I looked at Katherine's mutlated stomach again and flinched.

Damon and Stefan kept giving Katherine blood while the rest of us watched, going to fetch(Haha, Tyler, fetch) whatever Stefan asked for and slowly her wounds started to heal and were eventually gone. They wiped the blood off of her stomach and she sat up.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"What was that?" Damon asked in slight shock.

"Thank you, boys." She said louder. "And Alex."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, going into the kitchen and getting some more blood.

**DPOV**  
I watched Alex walk into the kitchen and grabbed Katherine shoulders. Her _bare_ shoulders, her shirt was still laying in the hallway.

"Who did this?"

"Who do you think?" She snapped. "_He_ did because you're not dead! Ruined my favorite shirt, too..."

"You almost fucking die and all you care about is your shirt?" Derek asked.

"It's imported french silk! Hand stitched! So, yes, I care very fuckin' much for that shirt!"

"Katherine," I said, getting her attention back, "Do you have any idea, who _he_ is?"

She shook her head.

"No. I never see him. It's like he's a shadow..."

"Okay." I said quietly, rubbing her shoulder. She leaned into me and I smelled salt in the air. She was cying.

"What's wrong?"

"Klaus? It could be Klaus! Oh God!"

"Who's Klaus?"

"He's...He's the oldest vampire ever...In 14...something, I dated him, he trued to kill me! And when he couldn't have me, he killed my family!" She started to cry into me and I put an arm her.

I heard glass shatter and turned my head, just in time to see Alex's back going toward the kitchen.

Damn.

"I'll go." Caroline said, letting go of Tyler(who was watching the game from a different seat) and walked toward the kitchen.

_Thank God for Barbie Vamp._


	24. First Date

CPOV  
I walked into the kitchen, where Alex was staring out the window. I went over to her and put my arms around her shoulders.

"It's sucks being the insecure girlfriend, I know that. But you have nothing to worry about." I said.

"I know." She answered. "But, I also know that he loved her once, too. Seeing him and her wrapped up together like that."

"He was comforting her, Alex. He may have loved her, but he loves you now. More than anything. I can see it."

"I know. And I love him, too. It's just..."

"The Girlfriend Side." I said, getting some blood out of the fridge. "Yeah, that side sucks. That's how I lost my last boyfriend."

"And gained the sexy werewolf boy!"

"Mmm...yeah. And gained the sexy werewolf boy." I said, then shook my head. "But that's no the point. We had to work at our relationship and our trust issues, too. I think you need to talk to Damon about how you feel."

"No, I can't. It's stupid to feel this way."

"Alex, talk to him. He needs to know this stuff, he needs to know what's bothering you so you can fix it." She sighed and nodded.

"The next time we're alone."

"Speaking of alone. We all think that you two should go out tonight. You've been you before, with Amy, so, now it's you and Damon's turn."

"With our luck, we'll get attacked."

"Take a chance. Honey you guys haven't been out since you got here. Do it, have fun, and have funkjlkj" Alex laughed and nodded.

"I think that's what we need." Alex said.

"Good. Then it's a plan." I said, leaving the room.

"There you go, Kid." I said, ruffling Damon's hair as I walked past the couch.

"Thank you, Caroline." He said, ignoring the kid comment. "I owe you one."

"Just take her somewhere nice." I said, walking over to Tyler and sitting in his lap.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

* * *

APOV  
"Where are going?" I asked, as Damon guided me. He'd told me not to dress up, which was strange for him.

We were both wearing jeans and converse, the greatest outfit ever, but not really suited for a date. But, he wouldn't be talked into giving any details. He'd blindfolded me before we left the house.

"Just hold on!" He said. "Step up right here."

Damon! You know I'm impatient!"

"Which is why I _love_ doing this to you." I could hear him smirking. "Now, listen...What do you hear?"

I heard his heart beat, heard what little bugs were left because of the cold, and...

"The Falls?" I whispered.

"I figured...This spot is special to us." He undid the blind fold.

He'd already been here, setting up 'dinner'(Which was really just Red Wine and A+, but it was amazing either way.) And a million white candles.

"I do believe it's the white candles that keep evil spirits away?"

"I think so." I turned around and hugged him. "It's perfect!"

'You're perfect." He said. "Wow, that was cheesy." I laughed and kissed him.

"Alright...Caroline said you had something to tell me and to make you say it before..."

"Can I have some wine first?"

"I feel like we're going to need a lot of wine for this." He said, sitting down and pouring me glass.

"Spill."

"I...Today when you help Katherine, I was jealous. I don't know why, I know you don't really love her anymore but..."

"Hey, If I walked in on you cuddling with your shirtless ex-boyfriend, I'd feel the same way." He said. "I love _you_, Alex. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realise it."

"I love you, too." I whispered. "And you couldn't have picked a better spot for a first date." He smiled. This is where we'd first met, where we became best friends, where we'd first...got to _know_ each other.

"It's strange...I know everything about you, so I have nothing to say." Damon said, tracing patterns on my palm. He'd slipped back into his 1800's self for the night. The Damon that was innocent, the one that didn't have centuries of pain on his shoulders.

Then the wind blew. A strong, cold wind, strong enough to blow all the candles out.

"_No_." Damon whisper/groaned.

"_Well isn't this just sweet? It makes me feel...sick._" The voice that had been haunting us echoed.

"Where are you?" Damon, who had went back to himself and was now standing, snarled. "Show yourself!"

"_Oh, not yet. Just a few more days, though. Next Wednesday...I do believe. December 8th._"

Damon was quiet for a minute, then he busted out laughing.

"That's _perfect_!" He said. "As if my life didn't already _suck_! You decided to try to kill my family on my birthday. That's just _perfect_!"

"_That's what I thought as well...And, since it **is** your birthday, I'll have a little gift for you._"

"Well, that's lovely."

All the candles lit again all at once, and the cold was gone.

"Damon..." I whispered, after a second. "Damon, please...let's just...finish our date."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I should've know that he could..."

"Damon, you couldn't have known...unless you saw-"

"I did. The candles were out, I didn't know they were there..."

"Damon, I love this. I love this place, I love the candles, the dinner, And I love you. Don't let him get at you!"

"But it does get at me! Because I can't see him! I don't know how to kill him!"

"D, calm down-"

"I can't save you Alex!" A look of complete anguish darkened his features. "If he gets to you before I get to him...If he _kills you_ and I live, I'll-"

"Nothing's going to happen! Damon. please, forget that! Or come over here and I'll help you forget." He was on top pf me in an instant.

"Just like when we were younger." I whispered, roping my fingers through his hair.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Did you have to bite so hard?" Alex asked, rubbing her neck.

"You told me too!"

"I did didn't I?" She smirked sexily.

"And, I think your screaming scarred away Stefan's dinner..." She slapped my chest and pulled me closer to her.

"Tonight was perfect...for the billionth time."

"It was...we needed this. As much as I hate t say it, I can't keep you locked in my room forever. Though...I really wouldn't mind being locked in my room with you all day..."

"After all this over, when were back in California, we'll try that."

"I was thinking about that. Why California?"

"Because we have a house there."

"That we share with D and Kris...

"Oh...I didn't think about them."

"That's why I bought us house...in the Caribbean."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, more got one built that bought. You remember when we went, that Private Island that you loved?"

"You didn't? How much was that?" **_A LOT._**

"It doesn't matter. It's ours."

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing my chest.

"You're welcome."


	25. Untitled

**DPOV**  
"Please just Give me some kind of good news." I said, not expecting any.

"No bodies dead."

"Krissie's safe."

"For now." I answered.

"Buzz kill!" Katherine muttered.

"I'm telling the truth!" I snapped. Alex touched my arm. I looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's just..."

"Your family. Your birthday. I get it. Okay, I don't _get_ it, but I'm trying." Derek said. "It's our lives, too, D. We're doing this because we love you, Because we love Alex."

"And we love you." Alex answered. "He's just scarred."

"We all are." Katherine said. We heard the front door slam, then Alaric came into the room.

"Me and Vanessa couldn't find anything." He said. "She's on a bus home now. Granted I had force her on i, but she'll be safe. She said Good Luck."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Alex looked at me confused.

"Nothing." He said, sitting down.

"Don't lire to me. You're practicably my best friend. What's up?"

"Jenna dumped me last night, because I couldn't tell her the truth!"

"I'm sorry, man. I'll-"

"You won't do anything!" Alaric snapped. "This is all your fault anyway!" I let hurt flash across my face, before it turned to stone.

"I'm sorry." Alaric sighed, dropping his head in his hands. "I just can't take any more lies, Damon!"

"I know how that feels." I muttered. "We have until tomorrow."

"This week flew by." Alaric said. "Where did all our time go?"

"We used it." Stefan said. "Trying to surround ourselves with who we love before..."

"What I still don't get," Derek started, dropping his arm from around Katherine's shoulder(Those two had become friends in eight day since she'd moved in.)

"Is why this guy want Alex so bad?" He finished, leaning toward me.

"Because of what I can do." She whispered.

"Which is?"

"I don't even know! Damon has visions, you can make people see things, and I...don't know!." She cried.

"Calm down, Babe." I said, wrapping my arm around her and pulling her close

"How can I? I'm going to die and I don't even know why!"

"You're not going to-"

"He'll just kill you, Damon! Why can't you get that through your head!"

"If he wants you, he's going through me! That's the only way you're going to die!"

"You can be so stupid sometimes." She whispered.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I was hit in the head a lot as a child." I smiled weakly, but she frowned.

"Can we not talk about death or child abuse anymore?" D2 asked. "It's depressing."

"Alright." I said, but I knew we weren't done talking about this.

* * *

JennaPOV

"Need some help?" I heard Damon ask from behind me. It was times like these I regretted letting Jeremy become friends with him.

"No." I said, coldly. "I'm just-OW! damn!" I looked down at cut and sighed. "Do it."

"So, what's up with you and Ric?"

"Nothing. It's over."

"Look, Jenna." He said. "I'm probably the _last_ person to give out advice, but I think you need to hear this." He put the knife down and looked at me.

"Alaric is about the best guy, I know. He's good. Just because he keeps secrets doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does."

"So he knows _EVERYTHING_ about you?"

"Well...no, but-"

"And you have _NO_ secrets _AT ALL_?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"It's not fair, then, Jenna!" He said.

"He never tells me anything, though!"

"He spends a lot of time with me, Jenna. And we all know I'm the bad guy."

"You're not that bad."

"Then trust me on this. Call him. And do it now, tomorrow is never promised."

"I guess you're right." I said, turning around and grabbing the phone. "Thanks, Damon." But he had disappeared.

* * *

**I know it's short and sappy. but the big battle and the identity of the guy who's ater Alex is next.**

**Who ever reviews first, with there name and what Alex's power should be, get to be in it. I need a little help...**


	26. Fight Part 1

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and sent me their ideas. Kathryn won with her idea(same idea as Becky and laura!) All names sent will be mentioned. I hope I spelled them all right and thank you!**_

* * *

**DPOV**  
"Where are even supposed to go?" I asked. "Or he going to attack us at home?"

"Maybe we should throw a birthday party for him to try and crash?" Derek said, as Alaric started to give him equipment.

"How do we know what to use?" He asked, looking at the stakes and Vervain darts.

"That's why I'm giving you so much." He said. Then looked at me. "Thanks, for what you said to Jenna. I owe you one."

"Nah, you've saved my ass plenty of times. I owe you." I answered. "If we make it through this. This guy has to be really old-"

"Actually," Amy said, coming in, "one of them isn't even a year old yet. He's just in Klaus's good graces."

"One of them?"

"Yes, one of them."

"How many are there?"

"Two main ones. Then a bunch of little menions. They tried to make me one of them, but..."

"You choose family, instead." I said, smiling.

"Better late than never right?"

"absolutely."

"Where's Alex?"

"Shower. She needed a little think time." I sighed. "This is taking it's toll on her."

"You'll be okay. Remember what I said?"

"Love and family weaken him." Me and Derek answered at the same time.

"Good. Now I have to get back. Just remember, I'm on your side, Baby." She kissed my cheek. "No matter what."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said. "And you too, Derek." She said, kissing his cheek too.

"Don't go all mushy on me. You'll make me soft." But he smiled.

"I'll see you." She said, walking off. I waited until the door closed.

"I _really _need a smoke." I said, causing Derek to laugh. Then my phone rang. I pulled it out of pocket confused. Everyone who called me was here.

"Who is it?" Katherine said, coming down to get her stuff.

"I don't know. Unknown number." I brought it to my ear. "Hello?"

"The old Salvatore Field. 2pm. Don't be late." Then the line went dead.

"Who?"

"When did you become an owl?" I snapped at her. She glared coldly at me and I felt a strong headache coming on. "Okay! Okay! It was him! We meet at the feild at 2. Damn!"

"You deserved it!" She said. "And happy birthday, by the way."

"Don't remind me." I said, lighting a smoke.

"Put that out! It's not good for you!" She said.

"No! I need it." I said, leaning against the wall. "Mmmm...nicotine..."

"Go brush your teeth." Alex said as she walked into the room, brushing out her curls.

"Make me." She turned around and glared me. Today was definitely not the day to play cute with her. I put the smoke out and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

**APOV**

"You gotta teach me how to control him like that!" Katherine said. I rolled my eyes.

"He just know when and when not to mess with me. It come with the whole Best Friend/Girlfriend package. Is Kris safe?" I asked Derek.

"She was ten minutes ago, but I'm so fucking paranoid right now, it's taking all my strength not call her again."

"She'll be okay." I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders and felt tears fill my eyes.

"I love you, Derek." I whispered. "Never forget that."

"I love you too." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I haven't hugged Derek in almost two years, but nothing had changed. He was still strong and tall, and smelled like leather, his cologne, and something I'd never been able to place.

I pulled away from him and looked at Ric.

"What you got, Teach?" I asked, looking at the table.

"Are you sure you want to fight? I mean we could-"

"He wants me, and I'm not going down with a fight. Suit me up!"

"Alright." He said, before give vervain and stakes.

* * *

"What time is it?" I asked.

"1:50." Damon said from his position, sitting on the ground, starring at the grass. I sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said, again. He squeezed my shoulder and kissed my head.

"You have nothing to apologize for, baby."

"Fine you get hurt-"

"I won't."

"But if you do-"

"It'll be worth it. I'm never going to let _anything_ happen to you while I'm alive Alex. None of us are."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me, but it didn't feel right. It felt like he was saying goodbye, just in case. And I didn't like it.

"I'm going to talk to Stefan." He said, going to standing up. "But first, I want you to take this." He unhooked his Salvatore medallion and put it around my neck.

"Damon, I can't-"

"I know who my family is Alex. And it definitely wasn't the Salvatore's. But since Stefan and I ar ethe only Salvatore's left, you are one...or you will be someday." With that, he got up and joined the rest of the group, pulling Stefan to the side.

"Did he just say he wanted to marry me, in so many words?

* * *

**SPOV**

Damon pulled me away from the group far enough so that no one could hear us.

"This...I...You know." He said. Damon had never been good with emotion, except with Alex, so I knew this hard for him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my my face in his chest.

"I love you, too, Brother." I said. He put his arms around me, and I instantly felt safer. In that moment I knew that Damon was my brother, that he loved no matter what I did, and that he would never let anything happen to me. That he'd protect me from the monsters, both real and fake.

"Yeah, I love you." He said, and I could hear his smile. "That's what I was looking for."

I pulled away from him, and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Remember what Amy said. If you get hurt, I want you to find me. Okay?" I nodded.

"And, if something happens, I want you to take care of her," He said.

"But nothing gonna happen!" I said, starting to get panicked.

"Of course not. But I need a plan. Just in case." I nodded and hugged him again.

* * *

**EPOV**

Damon let Stefan go and he returned to my side.

"I wish you would go. It's not safe." He said.

"I'd rather be here with you, then be sick with worry until it was over. Plus you know I can stand my ground."

"All too well." He sighed, leaning down to kiss me, but stopped when there was an agonized cry from behind him.

"Damon!' Alex yelled, before screaming in pain, too. Katherine followed her lead, drooping to her knees and holding the side of her head.

"Kat, what-" Deeks question was cut off when he fell too, holding his head.

"AHH!" Stefan groaned, falling into me. I fell from the sudden extra weight.

"Stefan, what happened?" I asked. "Stefan?"

"Oh, how sweet. The human and the vampire. How original." A hood figure said as about twenty people made their way onto the field. I scrambled up, sending a mental apology to Stefan and stood with Alaric.

"Who are you?" Ric asked. "Why do you want Alex?"

"Why must you always ask the same questions?" Another figure asked. "And the rest of you, get up."

"What did you do to my fuckin' head?" Derek asked, helping Katherine sit up.

"My gift." It answered.

"Fuckin' great." Damon muttered, standing in front of Alex protectively.

"Ah, Damon. Happy birthday!" The other said. "How's it been so far? Any good gifts?"

"Besides a visit from you?" He asked sarcastically. "No."

"Oh, well, allow us to give you one. Mary?" One of the figures moved forward, dragging someone with her.

"Here you are master." Mary said. "In perfect condition, just as you asked."

"You've done well my child." He said, before pulling the _'Gifts'_ hood off.

A pretty girl stood next to him that looked really scarred. She was trembling, her long dark hair, messed up from the hood.

"Krissie!" Derek yelled, running at her. He got to her and wrapped his arms around her, before suddenly she wrapped her hand around his throat and pinned him top the ground. The long dark hair became a long braid and the girls pale skin turned a light mocha color.

"Oh, this one's cute!" She said, looking down at Derek. "Can I keep him, Master?"

"We shall see, Saskia. If you do, you know you will have to share with Akansha." The girl pouted, but nodded.

"Let him go!" I yelled. The hood creatures looked at me.

"Elena?" One whispered.

"How do you know me?" I asked, stepping back involuntarily. The creature threw his hood off And I starred at him in shock.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Oh! Cliffhanger! Haha, now you gotta come back! Once again, I hope I spelled the names right, I'm SO SORRY if I didn't. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you all!**


	27. Fight Part 2

Jeremy and I stared at our father in shock. How was he here? He died the night that Stefan saved me, didn't he? And what about our mother?

"Dad?" Jeremy whispered. I looked up at him. I felt bad about letting him get drug into this. It was all taking it's toll on him.

"Jeremy?" He whispered. "Elena? What are you doing here?"

"How are you here?" Jeremy asked, his voice no longer shocked. "You died."

"I did. But someone," His eyes cut sharply to Stefan, "gave me their blood."

"Not me." Stefan said. "I was doing as you asked, saving Elena."

"You?" He asked, looking at Damon.

"I was in California. With these two." He nodded at Alex and Derek.

"I was hiding!" Katherine said.

"Then who? Who turned me into a...a _demon_?"

"Dad," I said, "Vampires aren't may be depicted as them, but demons can't love. Stefan loves me, Damon loves Alex. Derek loves his girlfriend-

"Fiance." Derek muttered, struggling against the girls that held him. How were they so strong?

"And you love me and Jeremy." I took a step towards him. "Don't you?"

"Don't listen to her Grayson!" The other man hissed. "They've tricked her! Compelled her!"

"I've been wearing vervain since I started dating Stefan." I said, instinctively reaching for my necklace.

"LIES!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Erik...my daughter-"

"She lies to save them! The people who killed our families!" Alex had let go of Damon's hand and was starting towards the one called Erik.

"Alex, don't-" Damon started.

"I'll be fine." She said, not turning around. "Trust me." She walked up to him and pulled him hood back, revealing a blond haired boy.

"Hello brother." She said, stepping back.

"I'm not your brother!" He spat at her.

"You got that one right."

"But...HE is." He said, pointing at Derek. Derek yelled out in pain, and Damon ran for the minion that was holding him.

"No, no." Erik said, turning on him. Damon fell in agony.

"Kathryn, Becky. He's all yours." Two other girls ran out and grabbed him.

Oh, no. Where was Amy? We needed her. Bad.

"Let. Them. Go!" Alex said, as the wind picked up.

"Why?"

"Because I love them!" She said.

"Do you?"

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"Because you ruined our family!" Erik yelled at her. "After you 'disappeared' Father drank himself to death! Did you know that Alexandra? But I knew. I knew you were with him." Damon cried out as Erik hurt his brain again, as if we didn't know it was him Erik was talking about.

"I knew both Salvatore's had been with _her_ and I knew tat they weren't really dead. I just put two and two together. I knew _he_ wouldn't be able to stay away from you. He loved you. Everyone knew that." Damon yelled again.

"STOP!" Alex screamed, the wind picked up even more.

"So, when you disappeared, I knew you'd run off with him. And he we are. But guess what, Alexandra...your little boyfriend's gonna die."

"DAD!" I cried. He looked at me. "Please." I begged through my tears, as Jeremy grabbed my other hand. Dad looked away.

"Why do you want us dead?" Alex asked her brother.

"Your powers, of course." Her brother shrugged. "His visions-not very useful when planning an attack. Katherine shares my gift-and I'm not one to share. Derek...well I just don't like him. And you. You're the most powerful of them all."

"No, I'm not. I can't even do anything." Both Erik and my dad threw their heads back and laughed.

"Really? Think Alexandra! What happens when you get mad? Does the wind pick up? The earth shake? Waves get stronger?"

"How did you know?"

"_YOU CAN CONTROL THE ELEMENTS_!" My dad yelled. "Are you really that stupid?"

"**DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HER**!" Damon yelled, earning another headache.

"Shut up!" Erik snapped. "You never could keep your mouth shut! I can't wait to kill you!"

"Then do it!" He snarled back. "I dare you." Erik simply stared at him. "I knew it. You're a coward!"

An agonized cry warned us of anther headache. Damon should shut up. Now. And he did, the head ache knocked him out. Damn.

"Damon!" Alex cried, moving toward him, but the minions hissed at her.

"He never could shut his mouth. Stefan was the only decent Salvatore ever born." I'd forgotten Stefan was even there. He hadn't mentioned his power. Jeremy squeezed my hand and I looked up at him.

"We have to do something," He said. "Or their all as good as dead." I nodded.

"But what?"

"This is what you have to do," He leaned over and whispered in my ear."

* * *

**APOV**  
I was stuck. The only two vamps worth anything were captured, Bonnie(who was hiding in the woods with Caroline and Tyler) couldn't do anything to Elena and Jeremy's dad, ans Katherine was scarred.

"Damon..." I whispered, walking forward again and ignoring the hissing girls. I grabbed his face. "D, please look at me."

His eyes fluttered a little before they opened.

"Alex...I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I can't..."

"I know." I whispered, back. "I love you, Damon."

"I love you, too." I pressed my lips to his in the most passionate kiss we could muster with him being held.

"NO!" Erik yelled as, much to our surprise, the minions let Damon go. "HOLD ONTO HIM!"

"He burnt me!" One cried. Jer's plan had worked. I looked at Derek.

'Think of Krissie.' I mouthed. A moment later he was free.

"Where's Amy?" Damon asked.

"I'm here." She said, stepping forward calmly. Damon held his hand out to her, but Elena's father grabbed her first.

"You die before you join them."

"This is my son." She snapped. "And I _love_ him! One of us here has to love their children!" Grayson recoiled from her. I looked up and Damon let go of his hand.

"You go back to the others. I'll be right there."

"Are you sure?"

"I have to do something." He nodded and he, Amy , and Derek went back.

I walked up to Erik and wrapped my arm s around him.

"I love you, brother." I whispered in his ear."But, I hope you _burn_!" I stabbed him in the back with the stake I had hidden and he fell to the ground. Dead.

"Who's next?" Damon called. All the girls disappeared, leaving only Grayson.

* * *

**EPOV**  
I squeezed Jer's hand again and we walked towards our Dad.

"How can you two be in ranks with these...people?"

"Love." I said.

"Friendship." Jeremy answered.

"Family." Damon said, from behind us. I nodded. Dad starred at us.

"I'm so proud of you two. You've grown up so much."

"Dad," I whispered, "We love you. But if you try to kill Alex, we'll really have to kill you. We'll let you back in our lives...if you accept..." He smiled down at me. Then the smiled darkened.

"Do I look that foolish? I will not let any of them continue to live!" We heard Alex scream and she was magical in our dads arms.

Jeremy, me, and everyone else were held back by minions.

"Oh, this one's _cute_!" One said, smelling Jeremy's neck.

I looked back at Damon. He _always_ had a plan. But now his head was hanging.

We were all going to die...


	28. Fight Part Three & Begining of the End

**EPOV**  
"I can't believe you don't have a plan." I whispered to Damon.

"I always have a plan." Damon whispered back. Damn, he was a great actor. He looked so sad and forlorn because he couldn't save Alex.

"Only problem is...we'll have to kill your father."

"He's not my father. Not anymore." I said, shaking my head. "Do what you have to do."

He looked at for a second, then nodded.

"CAROLINE! NOW!" He yelled. Bonnie, Tyler and her all burst from the woods. The minions, shocked, loosened their grip and Damon and Derek got free. The ones holding them went down.

"Now for you." Damon said, turning towards my father, as Derek took on all the other minions with Katherine and Stefan.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her right now." Da- Grayson threatened. I wasn't going to call him Dad ever again. Not after this.

Damon stopped. He knew Grayson wasn't playing around.

"Very good." He said. "Now, I'm going to take her and the rest of can live in peace."

"Over my dead body!" Damon snarled.

"So be it. Laura, kill him."

"NO!" Alex screamed. "No, please!"

"I'd rather be dead than with out you." Damon said. He was giving up? Really? Then, so fast I just barely caught it, he winked.

"AGH!" Grayson yelled, suddenly and he fell to the ground, letting Alex go. She ran to Damon immediately. He held onto her and she hid her face in his chest.

"Kill him." Damon coldly. "Kill him and let's go." Derek nodded and pulled out his last stake.

"No! No! I'll be a good guy! I'll help you! Don't!" Grayson yelled as Derek walked to him.

"You tried to kill my family. I don't take that likely. Burn in hell with your buddy Erik!" Then Grayson was gone. Bonnie past out from using her powers for so long and Damon and Alex both sunk to the ground, finally relaxing.

Stefan hugged me tight to his chest and cried into his shirt, happiness and sadness both flowing through me.

It was finally over.

* * *

**DPOV**

I carried Alex home and laid her down on the bed. I laid down next to her and she curled up against me.

She was in shock. Her life was no longer in danger and we could move on from this.

"Is it really all over?" She whispered. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes."

"We're safe?"

"Yes." She didn't say anything after that. I rubbed her back and she relaxed, a few seconds later she was asleep. This was what she needed. She was finally paceful, after moths of stress and fear, she could rest.

I kissed her hair again and fell asleep soon after her, exhausted from the days events.

I woke up to the shower running in the room next to me. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in my pillows.

"Oh, get up!" Alex said. She sounded happier than I'd her since she got here. "It's a beautiful day out!"

"There will be more days." I muttered, as she pulled the curtains open.

"Come on." She jumped on the bed and laid her head on my back. "Let's take a walk. To our secret place."

"Ten more minutes."

"You're so lazy!"

"And I love it!" I said, she hit me with a pillow and got up.

"Get up or I'll go without you." She threatened. I sighed and rolled over.

"Can't we just be lazy today?"

"No. I'm finally free, and I'm going to enjoy it."She grabbed my hand and tugged. "Don't you want to enjoy it with me?"

"Forever." I said. "Okay, I'll get dressed."

"Thank you, Baby." She said, leaning down and kissing me. I pulled her closer and she pulled back.

"No! We'll have plenty of time for that later. Get up." I did and she walked out of my room. I yawned, stretched then went to my closet. I grabbed a black tee shirt, a pair of jeans and my favorite Converse. Alex hated them because I'd worn them out a while back, but I wouldn't throw them out.

"Okay," I said walking down stairs. "Let's go." She took my hand and we walked outside. It was a nice day, I'd give her that. Especially for late November in Virginia.

"So when do we leave for our island?"

"After D's wedding I guess. The best man can't miss that, can he?"

"I can't believe he's actually getting married."

"He's in love with her... I love you." I said, stopping her on the path. "I don't know why it took me so lon to relize it, but I do."

"I love you, too." She said.

"Marry me."

"What?" She asked.

"Marry me." I said again.

"Damon, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm completely serious." I said, feeling the walls starting to build themselves up.

"Damon, we just got together officially. And Derek's getting married. Let's just wait before we start making any plans."

"I'm not asking you to run off to Vegas today!" I said. "I just...I want to know that you'll stay with me."

"I could never leave you."

"Then say yes." I begged. "I'll wait a hundred years, just to know that we're staying together. Please."

"Okay." She whispered. "Okay. Yes."

I picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and hit my back.

"Put me down!" She giggled. I did and pressed my lips to hers.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I said. She tugged my hand and we continued on our path to our secret place and towards our future.


	29. The End

TEN YEARS LATER  
DPOV

"Don't run in the house!" I yelled after Jackson and Tony. "Man, never adopt a boy."

"I don't plan to anymore." Derek laughed. "How do you handle those two?"

"Simple persuasion."

"You slip Benadryl in their food don't you?"

"Of course not!" I said. "But that's a plan."

"With the girls, all you gotta do is give them a teddy bear. And their out."

"Well, good for you." I said, sitting down.

It'd been ten years since Grayson Gilbert had tried to take us all out. Derek and Krissie had gotten married, and adopted two beautiful girls, Allie(12) and Ashley(8).

Alex and I had gotten married two years after them and adopted two boys of our own(also 12 and 8). We moved back to the states, but the island makes a good place to go during the winter.

Stefan had changed Elena, but they weren't getting married anytime soon, or adopting kids, they made good babysitters though.

Katherine left after the fight, and found some vamp guy named Chris. We see her from time to time, she's doing good.

Caroline and Tyler are official and things are going well. No bite marks on her yet.

Jeremy and Bonnie are dealing with a long distance relationship since they got accepted to two different schools.

Amy stays close to me, gladly taking the kids when they got to be too much for us to handle.

"What did the Principal say about your age when you enrolled the boys in school?" Derek asked, watching the kids through the window.

"She just shook her head and muttered 'What has the world come to?'" I said. "What about you?"

"Almost the same. We're not that young are we?"

"To humans." He nodded and took a sip of his beer.  


* * *

APOV  
"I'll give them three more years." Krissie said, after Jackson pulled Allies hair, and she hit him in stomach

"Maybe." I said. "He is mighty fond of her though."

"I thought pulling a girls hair went out of style years ago." I nodded.

"Oh, he's just like Damon. He'll grow up in about 100 years." We laughed.

"Tony sure is quiet." She commented, nodding to the other kids, who were reading under an oak tree.

"I know. We're trying to get him to come out of shell, but he doesn't like other people."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it. Ashley was quiet at first too."

"Mom, tell Jack to leave my hair alone!"

"Tell Allie not to be such a girl!"

"Three years." She said.

"Two."

"Two years until what?" Damon asked as him and Derek came out side.

"Until Jack realizes that girls don't have cooties." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you still stuck on the idea that he likes Allie?"

"He does like Allie. I see it, Krissie sees it, your mom sees it, Elena-"

"Okay, I get it. Maybe he does. I'll support him in that, she's a pretty girl."

"Of course she is," Derek said. "She's one of my girls."

"I hope she'll get her looks from Krissie then." We never told the kids they were adopted and hoped we wouldn't have to for a while, sometime it was easy to forget they weren't ours.

"The house will sure be quiet on Monday." I sighed, wrapping my arm around Damon's waist. He pulled me closer and squeezed my shoulder.

"We can fix that easy." He whispered in my ear, seductively. I smiled.

"Hey, Dad!" Jack called, getting Damon's attention. "Watch!" He tossed a football to Tony. A perfect sprail.

"He's going pro." Damon said. "Good job, kid! You remember who taught you that when you make it big time!"

"We'll see."

"He is your son." Derek said, laughing.

"That's right. So what do think? My boy the football star, your girl the head cheerleader?"

"Good luck getting her into a skirt." Krissie muttered.

"She'll grow out of it." Alex promised.  


* * *

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Damon asked, picking a sleeping Tony up off the couch.

"Bright and early." Derek answered. we left, walking home.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked Jackson. He shrugged.

"I guess."

"Allie's getting mighty pretty." Damon commented. Jackson shrugged again.

"I guess." I sighed. He was getting to be that age. Damon had started being more distant when he was twelve, but I thought that was just his living enviroment.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"Alright, bed time." Damon said, when he opened the door.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Brush your teeth." I said, to his retreating back.

"With tooth paste!"

"Aw, Dad!"

"Do it! I'm giving Tony a break tonight. Poor kid wore himself out, trying to compete with his brother."

"Okay." I kissed Tony's hair and kissed Damon's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He walked back to Tony's room and I smiled, and headed out to the deck. Damon had always said he never wanted kids, because he was afraid to be a father, but he was amazing with the boys. I'd fallen even deeper in love with him, watching him play them.

"Man, that kid's out." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "I never seen someone sleep like that. I could've dropped him in the floor and it wouldn't have mattered."

"He is your son." I smiled, leaning my head back against his chest.

"I don't sleep that deeply!" He defended. "If I was shoved in the floor, I'd wake up."

"Damon, you could sleep on a rock." I said. "You have slept on rocks!"

"Whatever." He said. "Come to bed with me."

"But it's such a nice night out!" I said. "Stay out here with me."

"For a little while." He said. "Then you owe me."

"Whatever." He kissed my hair and rested his chin on top of me head.

Then, we stood there wrapped in each others arms, enjoying our little piece of forever.


End file.
